Young Voice
by JacklyinKarst
Summary: The Team is being used as a decoy much to their annoyance. But to their horror they realize they have to sing and play in a band together. While they play on stage can they over come romance debacles and verbal assaults on each others egos? Not like thats new but still. Written in part by PaintingFlowers13. Check out her stuff too. Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING.
1. Sing it

**A/N **We would like to aplogize for putting in lyrics! I thought we read over the rules well enough but i guess not! We would have fixed this eariler but I was super busy preparing my grandmothers funeral and getting in will straightened out. (It's not fun when your dad isn't home to take care of that shit. It's just depressing) So once again we apologize and have fixed the rest of the chapters!

So our last few stories we've (Being me and PaintingFlower13. I give her 12 percent of the story ;) ) have been a bit dark and Arty abusive. So we're going to a slitghly crackish song fic! Please enjoy! THIS IS IMPORTANT. WE OWN NOTHING! NO REFERNECES, LINES CHARACTERS OR PLACES. just saying...

* * *

"Team, report to the mission room immediately." Batman deadpanned, awaiting the team's arrival with Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, Flash and Martian Manhunter. The team arrived quickly, accompanied by Red Arrow, who was visiting the team. They looked slightly worried at the the supressed giggles of Flash and Green Arrow.

"God, your not sending us on a mission where me and Kid Doofus are dating are you?" Artemis said, trying to hide the panic in her voice; she didn't succeed.

Green Arrow immediately sobered, but Flash ending up on the floor clutching his stomach and trying to refrain from crying. Batman just glared at them.

"The team is being deployed as a distraction while the league investigates Ivan Dorrian."

"You mean the Gotham City auditorium?"

"Its called a theatre nitwits." Robin and Artemis corrected Kid Flash together.

"Exactly. So, try to not make fools of yourself's out their kids!" Flash gasped finally recovering from the floor.

"What do you mean Batman?" Kaldur asked for the confused and now worried team.

"You will be going undercover as a new band, called Young Voice." Batman said without a hint of emotion in his dead panned voice, though Robin knew his inner playboy was laughing his _ass_ off.

"WHAT?" came the collective spazz from the team. Roy however smirked.

"You guys a band? I'll buy a ticket to that disaster waiting to happen." While Roy laughed Robin spoke up quietly.

"So not feeling the aster." Green Arrow's smirk and giggles returned.

"Oh didn't we mention? You're going to Roy! We needed a seventh member for the band! And you fit the bill!" Roy's laughter cut off suddenly and he looked just as horrified as the rest of the team, except for Meagan. She looked positively mirthful as she flew over to her uncle and hugged him.

"We're going to be a band? Oh this is just like an episode of Hello Megan! Whose going to play what?"

"We are going to let the team decide that. Now we have to prepare for the real work, so decide quickly and go and pick up your outfits from the Justice League seamstress." The rest of the League filed out most with smiles or smirks, leaving the team by it's self. The sudden screams of protests and calling of instruments was nearly deafening. Finally, Roy hit Wally in the face, just to shut him up.

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Kaldur nodded his head and face the rest of the team.

"We cannot all speak at once. Now who has an idea?" Everyone put up their hands and danced on their tip toes doing a wonderful impression of Hermione Granger. "Wally?"

"Megan on vocals, me on guitar, Rob on bass, Supey on drums, Roy on keyboards, you can do what you do best and manage us, and the Harpy can get snacks."

"Oh go jump of the mountain Baywatch!" Artemis rolled her eyes and got up in his face. "Can you even play guitar?"

"Well I've never actually tried, but I've seen plenty of concerts!" This time Robin joined in the eye rolling.

"Then maybe you shouldn't play guitar! As for Supey and Megan can they play what you suggested? And Artemis is not going to bring you food!"

"And if you put me near a keyboard I will stick an arrow in a place _you didn't know you had!_" Roy looked as just as mad as Artemis.

"Fine then! What do you suggest Wonder Boy?"

"It's Boy Wonder, Flash Kid. And actually why don't we ask people what they want to do?" Kaldur nodded before responding.

"I believe it would be a good idea for me to 'manage' as Wally put it. I however, do not know which of these instruments the rest of you can play."

"I can play guitar. Ollie taught me when I was a kid." Kaldur nodded at Roy, then turned to Connor and Megan.

"Oh I can play the piano! In Hello Megan, that's what Maria Logan's character plays!" She positively beamed with happiness. Connor scowled and looked a bit embarrassed.

"Cadmus, um kinda gave me the ability to play bass. apparently one of the scientists was a big Van Halen fan... whoever the hell that is." Megan squeeled and hugged her secret boyfriend. He blushed and pried himself from her grasp.

"That leaves Wally, Artemis, and Robin. Can any of you play anything?"

"I was trained by Batman. Is there anything I can't do?"

"Break the sound barrier in your sneakers?" Wally snarked and Robin glared.

"While listening to you to argue is highly entertaining I'm afraid that still doesn't answer the question. Boy blunder and Kid Mouth, what can you play?" Roy said back at the arguing pair. Artemis rolled around on the floor.

"I can play guitar. Pretty well might I add." Wally scowled. Guitar players got all the chicks, including the Martian ones.

"Uuugh. Fine I took drum lessons in school. But they never get the girls..." He said the last bit like he was a five year old who didn't get his candy.

"Like you got any anyways." Artemis replied earning herself a glare while she smirked.

"And you Artemis? What can you do?'

"She can sing!" Robin looked supremely happy. "I uh heard her in the shower a couple times!" he added sheepishly. Artemis gave me a death look.

"Damn. You." Wally looked unimpressed.

"Yeah right. Like the Harpy can sing. She probably sounds like a bag of cats!" Artemis and Robin whipped their heads around to glare at them.

"You wanna bet? Kid No Talent?"

"Yeah I do. Twenty bucks!"

"Rob bring up a song. Something good." Robin brought up his wrist computer and pulled up you tube. Synthesizer and drums began to ring out over the PA system.

**Insert Lyrics To Sing here**

She belted out the lyrics and left everyone in the cave speechless. Kid Mouth couldn't use his favorite weapon as he handed over the twenty bucks. "But i can also play guitar and bass." Kaldur gave the largest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Excellent. We should report to the tailors to pick up our outfits." Kaldur said and gained nods of agreement from the rest of the team. Kid Flash still hadn't uttered a word. They Zeta beamed out, and reported to the seamstress. Luckily, they weren't going to be dressed in sparkly spandex. Though that wouldn't be too far off what they normally wore... but anyways, they were outfitted in casual, but cool looking clothes. Artemis wore a green off the shoulder crop top, her midriff showing like usual. Under it was a small black tank top and green army pants. Her pants were covered in zippers and pockets and she wore her normal black combat boots. Wally wore a loose yellow t-shirt with a red lightning bolt across it, grey jeans and red converse. Superboy wore his usual black and red t-shirt though instead of an S it was more like a squiggle. He wore black pants and slightly over sized black boots. Megan wore a purple short trench coat, a white tank top and blue skirt as well as blue leather gloves that came to her wrists. Roy wore a black t-shirt, red vest, white pants and black boots. Kaldur was outfitted in his usual red tank top and black pants but the seamstress forced him into sneakers. Last but not least, Robin wore a black jean jacket, red t-shirt, black pants and shoes as well as his sunglasses. They fit together like a puzzle. When they were done, the whole team couldn't help but share Megan's enthusiasm.

Back at the Cave, Batman informed them of the further details.

"You shall be introduced as the winner's of a reality band competition. The songs, you will be playing are written in a playlist format on the clipboard Kaldur was given. However, you can add or remove songs, by using Robin's wrist computer. Is that clear?" The team nodded and muttered their agreement. "Then get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." Gladly, the team departed for their respected rooms, feeling just a tad nervous for the upcoming day.

* * *

WE OWN NOTHING! Litteraly nothing, but we spew referneces like a second language! Here's the link to the music we don't own for those of you who want it. watch?v=ks6Kiw_PuyI


	2. Welcome to the Show

At five past six, the team was finally prepared for the show. They had ran through the program that morning, and to everyone's surprise, had sounded pretty darn good. Hair and makeup had been done, instruments tuned and audience seated. But Artemis was feeling queasy. Wally had been getting on her case about her voice, telling her she sounded like a his uncle (She didn't want to know) and at the moment she was feeling fairly self conscious.

"Heya Arty! Feeling the aster?" Robin appeared behind her and nearly made her jump out of her skin!

"Are you kidding? I feel like something is trying to get out of my stomach through a lung and a taking a detour through my spleen!" She gave out a high pitched sound that made Rob cringe a bit.

"Don't worry! You have an amazing voice. Don't listen to Kid Idiot. He may be my best friend but I'm the one with the **right** opinion!" He gave her a cocky smirk before leading her on stage. "Show time." Robin really did believe the girl had a lot of talent. She was smart and pretty and defiantly talented. I mean who else could keep up with metahumans as well as him and Batman? He didn't understand why KF couldn't see that! But Artemis smiled at the boy's sincerity and took her position. The curtain raised and Megan started with a cheesy organ before switching to Robin's synithized guitar and Wally pounding away at the drums. The spotlight flashed on each of them as they began to play. Photos of the Justice League lining up to fight popped up on the screen behind them. Then, as Rob had so adequately put it: It was show time. Kaldur had made a light show to go along with the pictures and it nearly blinded Artemis.

She pumped her fist in the air and jumped up with the beat. The others seemed to get into the music as well, smiling and winking at the excited crowd.

**Insert lyrics to Welcome to the Show here**

More photos of the Justice League showed up, carefully controlled by Kaldur, who was behind the scenes. They fit the music brilliantly, and the crowd loved it, blissfully unaware that the actual Justice League was in the same building as them.

**More Lyrics**

Artemis smirked at the cheering fanboys, some of whom were even wearing Justice League t-shirts and other superhero memorabilia. If they only knew that at that moment they really were on a mission. Not to mention they rarely asked for permission to go out on missions; hell isn't that how all this got started? She noticed Roy joined her at the front of the stage with Rob and Connor, milking the screaming girls cheers and hoots. This mission was defiantly looking up.

**Even more lyrics**

Megan couldn't be happier. Everyone was loving them! She couldn't believe the cheers they were getting! This was just like on Hello Megan!

**More lyrics**

Thank you Gotham!" Wheew. That was both exhilarating and scary at the same time, a lot like fighting actually! The team accepted their applause and beamed like idiots. The entire team looked among it's self. And it wasn't surprising that at the same moment, both Robin and Kid Flash yelled at the same time,

"I WANNA TURN!" Everyone had a quick mental argument.

_"I don't know team, it may be too early in the program to suddenly change the line up." _Kaldur thought as usual thinking things through.

_"Aww let your hair down once in awhile Kal! It'll be fun!" _Wally chirped. Kal however looked confused, his buzz cut was impossible to let down... wasn't it always down? The rest of the team looked bemused at the Atlantian's confusion.

_"I don't see any harm... besides I'm content with switching with Robin if Baywatch can handle multi-tasking!" _Artemis snarked while Robin looked excited and Wally cited.

_"Very well. But what will the two of you sing?" _The mischievous twosome gave each other evil grins and Rob pulled up his wrist computer and added a song to the list.

"Welcome to the show guys!"

* * *

Well how was that? Tell us what you think! :D any guesses for what comes next? You probably won't have time to guess since the next chapter should be up later today! WE OWN NOTHING! hope you liked it! Here is the link! watch?v=Wzz-B_zXJEI


	3. Good Feeling

Rob and Artemis swapped instruments, Robin going a little red in the face when she touched his hand. She moved to his position and stuck out her tounge at Wally as Kaldur set up a mic in front of the drum set for him. Megan was still looking extremly pleased with herself and Connor unintrested. Kaldur was looking a bit hassled and worried, but the crowd was still cheering and excited. After everyone nodded to Kaldur that they were ready, he moved quickly off stage and to the control booth. The lights dimmed again and Artemis started to strum her guitar and Robin took a breath.

**Insert Robin singing chorus and Wally rapping to Good Feeling here**

Wally cut in, masterfully mutitasking even surprising Artemis. Megan ginned crazily. She and Connor had danced to this song at their school dance and she loved it! The boys were doing an awesome job with it! They read each other so well and even matched each others facial expressions. No wonder certain people thought that they were a 'thing.'

**Insert Robin sing chorus**

He was right beside Artemis now, and she was mouthing the words along with him. Connor thought they looked kinda cute together.

**Insert Wally rapping**

" Huh. That last line was fairly accurate, Artemis thought. He was so blind to Megan aan Connor's relationship, he kept hitting on her even after her constant refusals. Not to mention their own arguments. Maybe if he didn't hit on Megan as much and looked at the other girl around him, they'd get on better!

**Robin sings**

Roy subtly hit the synthisizer so the guitar rip he and Aretmis were putting out, was warped giving it a cheesy techno feel to it. The two archers moved on either side of Connor and watched as KF and Rob covered their mircophones with their hands.

**Both boys sing**

The young heroes held their hands out as if asking the crowd the question and fist pumped with them feeding off the positive energy that was almost tangible in the room.

**Rob sings again**

Rob jumped right in without missing a beat and jumping High School Musical style.

**Both finish song together**

" The crowd errupted into screams and cheers that droned out the actual name of the artists.

"You see Arty? THAT'S how it's done!" Wally yelled above the screaming fans. He smiles cockily and she rolled her eyes in disgust. He really needed to give it a rest.

"You guys were amazing!" Megan squeeled.

"Uh yeah good job." Connor grunted, while Megan elbowed him. She gave a pointed look over at Roy who had been conspiring with Aretmis about Wally's _terrible_ singing voice and how if he tried everyone would leave.

"What he said. You were great Rob!" The youngest member beamed at them, though it was more directed at Artemis who was nodding her head. Wally just scowled and made goo goo eyes at Megan.

"Oh Connor that looked like so much fun! Don't you want to try it?" Then she quickly put up a mental link between them.

_"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!"_ She begged putting her hands together and morphing her face to imitate Robin's puppy dog eyes. Connor tried not to inwardly or outwardly groan.

_"M'gann... I don't know... Cadmus didn't exactly program me with an amazing voice... Does Superman even know how to sing?"_

_"Oh don't be like that! It'll be so much fun and I promise you'll enjoy yourself! Come on! Please!" _She now was combining her own, Rob's and Wally's puppy dog eyes and holding on to this arm like it was going to fall off.

_"Oh man up and do it Superboy! It's not like you could be worse then Kid Tone Deaf." _Artemis intruded on their coversation and Connor and Megan whirled around to see the entire team grinning at them. Roy and Artemis high fived and wore identical smirks. Then the ony sound was the roaring from the mob.

"Fine. But Megan sings with me." Megan couldn't be happier.

* * *

Yay fast updating! :D Hope you enjoyed that! heres the link watch?v=RnAHVNTMaNw WE OWN NOTHING NO ONE AND ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! sadly of course. Please reveiw! :D


	4. Follow me Down

Connor couldn't beleive he was doing this. Did Megan really mean this much to him? Because he didn't even know if he could sing. Artemis had threatened him with very nasty consequences should he back out so he had swallowed any complaints and dully nodded to everything. Robin was off stage now giving him an encouraging look and mouthing the word 'aster' at him. That made Connor smile a bit. Because he and Megan were singing, they really didn't need six people on stage. Artemis had offered to sit this one out, and Wally had veteminatly agreed, but Rob had a moment of chivilry and inisted that she stay up with her martian sister. Wally was now trying to hit on his girlfriend, making him boil with rage, but he controlled himself and looked over at Roy who was making suggestive faces at a stage hand, who was blushing deeply. Then the lights dimmed and the crowd fell silent in an expectant hush. Then Wally started to beat that wimpy bell and the song started.

_Insert Follow Me Down lyrics_

Megan's voice didn't match her human form and it sounded a lot more edgier then her normal voice. The crowd ate it up. Connor almost didn't sing his line, but Roy and Artemis were on either side on him and giving him a subtle, but pointed look.

**Connor sings the male part**

" The na na nas were extremly forced and dry, but no one seemed to notice. The keyboard Megan had been playing was moved up closer to Connor so the next bit sounded more natural.

**Enter Chorus**

Megan almost seemed sincere to Connor suggestions, even though it was just a song. The audience lapped it up with a ladle. Because spoons were too small.

**More singing**

" Never let it be said that COnnor Kent willingly sang anything ending in 'a' because it was enormously forced. The only reason he didn't hum it was because he was pretty sure Artemis had some Kryptonite hidden in her room somewhere.

**Megan sings a bit**

Her voice was very versitile and took on a soft quailty that sounded a lot more like the Megan Connor knew and loved with all his cloned heart.

**More Megan singing**

" Connor was getting slightly angry with the fan boys screaming at his girlfriend, but the elated look on her face was enough to make him happy for her and swallow his jelousy.

**Both sing for a bit**

Was it possible that this ridiculous song was begining to grow on him? It was slightly too techno for his liking, but it was becomming less strained to sing those damed na na nas. Thank god this wasn't one direction!

**Enter a whole lot of fa la las**

The song ended and somehow he and Megan ended up right next to each other. When had the archers moved next to Wally anyways? Megan sighed and gave him a light peck, hidden from their friends, but in plain sight of the crowd. They screamed even louder and wolf whistled. Then Megan ran and gave Artemis a bone crushing hug woth an enormous smile plastered on her face. For once she returned both the smile and the hug and she looked like a million dollars in Robin's eyes. Speaking of the bird, he and Kal moved on stage either to sort out instruments, or deal with slight sound malfunctions. Roy came over with Wally and threw Connor a water bottle. Roy could tell himself that he was in fact having a good time. (Never out loud of course.) It was plain on his face and everyone, even the clone could tell.

"Right, you're up next Roy Boy!" She spoke with the same certainty that Wally hated and Rob loved.

"Ha, yeah right! The only one who can't sing better then me is Wally!" He folded his muscular arms over his broad chest and stood his ground.

"DUUUDE!"

"It's true! Besides I don't even have anything to sing. Most of my songs are explicit and we don't need to be kicked out for swearing in a room filled with minors."

"Oh come on Roy! It was so much fun, wasn't it Connor?" Megan had just returned after blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Well... yeah it does grow on you a bit." Connor rubbed the back of his neck and hoped the conversation would blow over him.

"Not to mention," Robin began already smirking, "That cute stage hand told me she dug guys with arms, abs and the ability to perform center stage in front of people! I think she was refering to me, but I supose you're not far off and I'm willing to let you have her." Wally grinned at the wanna be suave look on the kid's face. His best friend was the smallest one there.

"Really kid? But she actually said that? OK, fine. But what would I sing?"

"I believe I have a suggestion." Kaldur walked over and smiled broadly. Artemis grinned and pulled up Robin's wrist computor, slinging her other arm across his shoulders, making the boy wonder flash his trademark grin.

"Lay it on us!"

* * *

Yay! The chapters all done! How'd u like it? Reveiw and tell us! so once again we must stress: WE OWN NOTHING AND NADA! some other lucky jerk does and is very rich because of it. how good for them. I'm hoping arrowfam and traught in the next few chapters! Well we hope you enjoyed it and have a good rest of the weekend! here be the link: watch?v=eF2FOLCbApQ


	5. Over my Head

**Enter first two lines of Over My head**

Roy had a fleeting image of the day he had quit. He and the others had been so excited to see the League's inner sanctum. Only he however knew that there was a floating fortress in the sky. So it was only he who was so incensed that their mentor's were giving them what he considered a glorified backstage pass.  
**Second two lines**

Nobody had left with him. No one had stood up for him. No one agreed with him. It was like he was spouting gibberish or had grown an extra arm out of his head. It probably was a good thing now, but at the time it was like total abandonment.  
**The rest of the verse**

" Artemis had given the guitar back to Rob and taken Roy's. Megan was had the keyboard on a grand piano setting and Wally and Connor didn't really do much to theirs. The pictures in the background were full of Speedy and Green Arrow pictures, with the occasional Artemis or Red Arrow shot.

**Chorus**

He almost didn't make it back with Dr. Roquette. If he had paused for even a few more seconds, they'd both be dead. Passed on. Ceased to be. They would have expired and gone to see their makers. And if the Shadows didn't cremate them they'd be pushing up daisy's. He would be an ex-archer! But they did get out, if not by the skin of their teeth.  
**Four lines of the next chorus**

" sometimes that was like dealing with Artemis. If she just let up a bit, didn't challenge anything sentient, maybe he and Wally and her would get along with out wanting to throttle each other. Sure he was getting on better with her, but Wally seemed to be getting worse. From the times he was at the cave, he could tell the two had chemistry. Whether or not the reaction they created was going to blow up or form something incredible remained to be seen. He had to wonder though.  
**Enter the rest of the verse**

Green Arrow. He had replaced him not a month he quit. And apparently she was his niece. Ha, that was a load of bull, but why was he willing to lie for her? What had she done that made him do that? Ollie wouldn't lie for him, even when it was just taking a cookie out of a cookie jar at Dinah's house. What made her so special? He looked over to her jamming on the guitar, long hair swishing back and forth like a pendulum. She was talented in more ways then one. She was tough and strong, stronger then anyone thought. No one knew, but Ollie could never keep a secret from him and he knew who her family was. She was incredible for going against her blood like that. It was odd. She had told him that one time when they were alone in the cave one time. They were more alike each other then they were their own family's.

**Chorus**

Girls were always on his mind of course. Some more then others, but there was always someone. The three most common were Artemis, Jade and Tula. Artemis was either his the devil on his shoulder or the angle depending on his mood. More often then not she was both, usually beating up her counterpart. Scratch that always beating up her counterpart. Cheshire danced her way through sometimes in her cat costume, other times wearing significantly less... there was a perpetual grin on her face, especially when he pinned her while they were fighting. Tula came in with his angry moods. He often thought of how horrible she was for leaving Kaldur like that, when he was saving people and doing good in both worlds, _with his best friend. _Garth showed up quite a bit too, holding hands with Tula. More often then not arrows separated the two and sent Tula hurtling into Kaldur's open arm while Garth flew into Roy's imaginary fist. But on the odd occasion, Garth and Tula would walk away, and it was another, more beautiful girl that Kaldur embraced. Some how, those times were always the better ones.

**The rest of the song**

Damn. The song was right. She wasn't the issue, this was between him and GA. And without Ollie's help, Roy probably wouldn't even be here to sing the oddly appropriate song. The crowd roared and cheered many, many girls having minor break downs, while screaming his and the other boy's names. Both Megan and Artemis looked a little pissed off but hid it well. The group converged together pumping their fists and blowing kisses and what not. Roy kinda felt lighter. Like he had a week long therapy session with Canary. It was nice.

"Ok that was... great." everyone smirked.

"We know you were grinning like an idiot!" The blonde really did have something to say for everything. Rob and Wally cackled along with her. Another girl screamed his name fairly louder then the others and waved a sign in the air that read 'Marry me Roy! I love you!" with many hearts drawn all around a ring. With a quick glance, one could count over fifteen more signs like that for everybody, including Kaldur. They moved closer the the front of the stage to high five and blow kisses leaving the girls father back.

"Meagan, can you link up just the two of us?" The disguised martian nodded her head and quickly set up a separate link, like she sometimes did for her and Connor.

_"What is it that you don't want the Casanova's hearing?"_

_"Sass, M'gann? I didn't know you understood the term!"_

_"I just don't like it when girls fling themselves at the boys like that. You don't look too happy at Wally loving it either!" _Artemis turned red.

_"Well... no ok, I hate that all of them are getting sucked up into this!"_

_"Ok so what are we going to do?"_

_"Oh don't worry my friend I have a most evil plan! Just watch!_ Hey knuckle heads!"

"What?" The four boys whirled around and looked at the other two.

"Meagan and I want to do a song together by ourselves! So would you mind moving off stage and letting the pit orchestra play for a song?" she asked in a voice more sweet then any of them knew she possessed. They all nodded and Rob came up to get the song. With two evil grins, the girls typed in a song before the stage went black.

* * *

Hey so a new chapter's up! Tell us what you think, suggestion will be considered! So we own nothing otherwise Artemis would be everywhere! SO TO REITERATE WE OWN SQUAT! NO MUSIC NO CHARACTERS NOTHING! hope you enjoyed!


	6. Birds of Prey

So this is kinda a parody, so I hope the lyrics are ok! If some one could let me know before the funeral, that would be great!

* * *

Artemis couldn't help but grin wildly. She and Megan had just finished working out all the lyrics for the song they were going to do. It may not be hip and no one was going to know the words, but hell this was just too freaking awesome to pass up. Megan had been a little apprensive about the wording, but after one girl nearly threw her bra and Connor was imediatly convinced. The boys were all waiting in the wings with Kaldur, none of them looking to worried or mortified; yet. The pit orchrstra was always in the theater for performances in case of speaker failure or soemthing like that so this was a perfect oppritunity for this particular song. The spotlight came on and the band began to play.

**"Good evening all you gentlemen,  
Mobsters, creeps and crooks."**

"Men in tights come after you, and still your off the hook.  
For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new daaay!"

**"You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!"**Megan glance a look at her boyfriend and teammates. So far they weren't looking all that interested except for Rob Kaldur and Connor. Boy was that about to change!

**"Aqualad has his special ring"**

"Pretty strong that little thing!  
Superboy's deeds are really swell!"

**"But who will bring him out of his shell?  
Kid Flash's foes, they finish last! Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!" **Artemis winked in Wally's direction whose jaw was flat on the floor. Connor and Kaldur looked a bit perturbed and Roy and Robin couldn't stop themsleves from collapsing on the floor with surpressed giggles. The girls only hoped they wouldn't leave before the good part came.

**"While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better then the Birds of Prey, (**one and only Birds of Prey)  
**While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better then the Birds of Prey!"**The audience was loving it surprisingly. They laughed at each barley disguised induendo and hooted for the beautiful girls. They were flaunting everything they had and were having a ball. Their guys were still dumbfounded.

**"Red Arrow has heroic triats,  
That is when he's shooting strait!" **Roy bolted up from the floor like he was struck by lightning.

"WHAT?!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him.

**"I'm just saying!" **Artemis blew him a mocking kiss before winking at the crowd. They were howling along with Rob.

_"_Aqualad's always courageous," Megan held up her arms like she had muscles on them, though she was the most feminne thing on the planet. (Ironic considering she's a martian!)

**"His little fish less outrageous!"** While poor Kaldur turned redder then a salmon, Artemis sorta felt bad. He deserved a nice girl, but the line was just too freaking easy!  
"Superboy can smash sand,"

**"Becomes putty, in our hands!  
While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,  
No one does it better then the Birds of Prey, **(One and only Birds of Prey)  
**While all the boys can always save the day,  
No one does it better, No one does it better then the Birds of Prey!"**The girls sashayed toward the audience and jumped off the stage, walking straight up the iron gate seperating themselves from the screaming crowds. It was freakishly loud and nearly ruined thier hearing, but hey were having too much fun to care. This was the BEST part!

**"Robin throws his birdarang!  
What a weapon, what a bang!"**

"Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt!" Rob had the smuggest look on his face. The other guys were giving him the stink eye hoping the next line would wipe his stupid smirk off his face. They were saddly dissapointed.

**"He's always right there for the save,  
I'd like to see his secret cave!"** The guys in the audience hooted and cat called good naturedly and the girls screamed their agreements.

**"While Robin does things in his special way,  
He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey,** (One and only Birds of Prey!)**  
While Robin always seems to save the day,  
No one does it better,  
No one does it better then the Birds of Prey,  
****Birds of Prey!"**

**"Mrrrreeeow!" **Artemis finished off with pawing at the air seductivly while the audience eurrupted into claps and cheers. While the girls blew kisses and waved to the crowd they were joined by their less then pleased teammates, who apart from Rob looked fairly pissed off. Robin of course couldn't have looked any more happy or smug at once.

"And that's how I hacked the motion sensors bitches!" He cackles throwing his arms around the girls who snickered and hugged him back, much to the audiences delight. Wally on the other hand looked hurt.

"First off, dude that didn't even make sense! And second, Megs, how could you wound me like that? I'm hurt!" Artemis hit him upside the head.

"Well now you are!" Rob cackled and threw his head back and Roy's angry face softened for a moment.

"Walked into that one dude!"

"Ouch gee thanks. I expected this from you witch, but not my space angel!" Everyone groaned and walked away for a moment to regain instruments and such. Then over the mind link, Megan adressed Kaldur.

_"What about you Kaldur? Don't you want to sing something?" _Everyone turned to him, while he pretended to tune Rob's guitar.

_"I do not know if I posess the ability to sing..." _He started but being on a mind link everyone saw him run through the names of songs he liked.

_"Come on Kal! If Roy toy and Connor the angsting clone liked it, you'll love it!" _Artemis gave him an encouraging nod.

_"Yeah for once me and Arty Farty agree! That must mean something!" _Wally pointed out and no one argued, not even Artemis.

_"Alright, but I would prefer someone to sing with me. I would like to sing a song to reclaim some dignity after that last song." _Artemis and Megan looked sheepish but nodded vigirously.

_"Sounds good to me dude!" _And Robin set it up, along with pictures to match. Kaldur couldn't help but look excited.

* * *

Thanks for reading, we own nothing and here is the link, watch?v=fAFP0IoMfsA


	7. Moves Like Jagger

After a quick hair and make- up fix and the music was loaded onto the program via Robin's handy wrist computer, Kaldur took to center stage. Everyone was on their original instruments, including Artemis, who was standing just to his left, and staring at Wally. She wasn't glaring, which was odd seeing as he was flirting with M'gann shamelessly, but almost checking him out. The was a longing behind her passive face, something that he was all to familliar with. He felt like she looked whenever the subject of Tula and Garth came up. Before he could think anymore of the love lives of the team, the spotlights came on in a circiling motion drawing the crowds attention back to center stage. Conner started to strum on the guitar while the team started to whistle in perfect sync, largly thanks to the mental counting of Wally and Robin. Then it was the leader's turn.

**Verse 1 of Moves like Jagger **

Kaldur had to spit out the swear, finding it most distastful. The whistling had fallen to only Megan, Robin and Artemis now, as the others were currently focusing on their own instruments. Kaldur was fairly certain the three were still counting and bobbing along to the music since they had all congregated beside each other.  
**Take me by the fin and I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're seasick and I'll show you**  
**All the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur  
I don't need to try to lead you Look into my eyes and I'll show you  
With them moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur**

Artemis and M'gann had suggested that he change some of the lyrics up to make them his own. 'To make it more personal and fun' they said. Feeling that they had a point, (The last song they sang the rearranged the lyrics for...) he had quickly memorized his own during the hair and make-up primping.

**Verse two **

**Take me by the fin and I'll know you  
****Kiss me 'til you're seasick and I'll show you  
****All the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur  
****I don't need to try to lead you Look into my eyes and I'll show you  
****With them moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur**

Then just a suddenly and sliently as the boy wonder himself, Artemis was at his side. She was still moving to the beat of the music, her blonde hair swirling around like it was caught in a thunder storm. When Kaldur turned around to see where she had come from, he noticed something about Robin's face. While Megan was euphorious and wasing shooting looks everywhere, from her 'secret' boyfriend to the crowd to the other, Robin kept his gaze on the back of the archer. He was smiling, but not in the perky was Megan was or the creepy way he did when facing his enemies, but in an almost lovestruck way. The leader could guess he was imagining something that could go along with the words to the song as he never let his eyes move from the blonde's figure as it moved to the beat. Kaldur could almost see the love triangle spring up, (or was that love dodechedron?) in his team. But before he could contemplate the mess any further, a sweet voice dismantled any thoughts that weren't the lyrics to the song.

**Artemis sings Christina Aguilera's part**

**And it goes like this**  
**Take me by the fin (Take me by the fin) And I'll know you **  
**Kiss me 'til you're seasick and I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**  
**All the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur (Oh, yeah) **  
**I don't need to try to lead you look into my eyes and I'll show you**  
**With them moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur I've got the moves like Kaldur**

The song ended like the begining, with Conner on bass and the rest of the team whistling. The crowd cheered once more, clearly entertained by the changing of the lyrics since they picked up on the changes and sang right along with them. The team lined up and bowed with Kaldur in the middle, Artemis Robin and Roy on his right, and Wally Conner and Megan on his left. Then Rob stole the mic from his hand.

"Helllllllllllllllloooooooooo oooo Gotham! Are you having a good time?" The crowd yelled. "Wow. For once I could actually hear you guys! Woot!" Now the cheers were punctuated by laughter. Artemis spoke next.

"We're gonna take a short twenty minute break, so go get some snack, hit the bathrooms and do whatever! See you guys soon! You've been great!" she yelled and the normal lights poped on as the team left the stage. Grabbing waters, food and fans they flopped down in the boy's dressing room for a much deserved break.

"Yeesh. And I thought patrol in Gotham after an Arkam breakout was bad! This is nuts!" Robin exclaimed.

"No kidding! I feel like I just went around the world a couple of times without food!" Wally added.

"None the less, you have all done excellent work. I am proud of all of you."

"You're not so bad your self there Kal. Who knew you had a set of pipes under those gills!" Roy chirped taking a long drag from a water bottle.

"What do you think Conner?" Megan asked gently prodding him into contributing.

"It's... weird. Do the League even bother to tell us why we're distracting everyone?" A phone went off, and Artemis leapt for it, and went to answer it in the girls dressing room. Rob pulled out his multi purposeful wrist computer and pulled up the mission specs.

"The Leauge has reason to beleive that this theater is being used as a front to smuggle illeagal and dangerous goods to certain terrorist organization across the globe. They can also use concerts and other loud event to cover up the sounds of them assinating or torturing rival gangs. However, the propiter of this place only let's his guard down when there's a concert he didn't organize. That means no superpowered muscle for the JLA to fight through for a faster operation." The team nodded and chattered for a bit before Artemis poked her head back through the door.

"Hey Zatanna's comming by and she wants to know if we want her to bring us some supper." There was a loud cry of 'yes please' from the group, drawing glances from stage hands who were passing by. "Ok so what do you want?"

"Oooo Oooo Ooo! ShWARMA!" Wally cried. Artemis uncovered the speaker on her phone.

"Yeah we'll have Chineses... Better buy the whole place out. You know how Wally eats... Thanks so much! We owe you one! See you soon." She clicked her phone shut with a snap before turning to Wally. "What the hell is Shwarma?"

"... I don't know but I've always wanted to try it..." everyone collectivly groaned. Five minutes past before a sulphurous smoke filled the room making everyone hack and weeze. The slender figure of a magician appeared.

"Hey guys! Guess who brought Chinese!" she said in a sing song voice expertly balancing the trays on her forearms. "Better eat up! Break end in fifteen minutes!" With hasty thank yous, everyone dug into the array of food she had brought. They ate silently for a minute or two before Megan spoke up.

"So what spell were you using? I saw Zatara use it once, but I wasn't sure what it was!" Only Artemis was looking at Wally, (Not that she was _looking_ at Wally) so only she saw him roll his eyes at the topic.

"tropeleT ot retaeht." she replied taking care not to incite the magic behind the words. "Just a teleportation spell! Nothing too fancy. It's for short distances, since teleporting is complicated magic." Megan nodded but Wally scoffed audibly. Zatanna whirled her head around and glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's not magic. Just a trick. Technology." Zatanna felt her temper rise, and clenched her fists.

"Uh excuse me?" she demanded standing up. Wally just shrugged.

"What I said. Do you have any more food? I'm still hungry." And without waiting for an answer, he headed out for the vendor that sold food to the audience.

"Hey come back here! I'm not done with this conversation!" And Zatanna followed him out. The remainder of teens looked at each other.

"Should we uh follow them or something?" Conner looked a tad bit awkward.

"I beleive if we want a speedster and not a frog we'd better. Come on." Roy huffed and walked out side by side with Kaldur. Megan and Conner exited behind them, but Artemis dragged Robin back.

"Wait. I need some help with something. Do you think you could..." She asked, almost biting out the words. Dick knew this was probably hard for her to do, since she hated asking for help. He couldn't help but feel happy that she was comming to him. He nodded vigirously. "It's about asking... askingtoseeifWallywouldgoout withme." she said all at once. The happiness evaporated as Dick's heart sank.

* * *

FInally! There's some plot in there! Thank you to those who paitently waited for that to happen and for the wait! Speaking of waitng, since cartoon network is being an ass, if your looking for some superhero show to watch check out Arrow. It isn't half bad, and the refernecces made me smile! And yees in Canada thanksgiving is in October. And here in Calgary THERES NEVER ANY FREAKING SUN! Because today I had to walk home in the sleet and rain. :( but then I got to wirte which was good! Hope you enjoyed the story! Telll us what you think!


	8. Somebody to Love

Dick felt his happiness evaporate and his heart sink. He wasn't sure how much he cared for the archer untill now. Sure he had always thought she was gorgeous, I mean what guy wouldn't? Even Wally admitted it! But when she had said she like someone else, poor Dick realized that he really did feel more then 'she hot.' He was fairly certain that he wanted a relationship. Or maybe it was just hormones. Either way, he felt lower than a snakes bellybutton. He was aware that his eyes were poping out of his head, but it was only Artemis' worried voice that brought this thought back to this galaxy.

"Um. Rob? Please tell me this freaked out look is from shock and not contemplating how much he's going to spazz out, laugh at me, and then tell me I'm the last person on earth he'd ever sit down with because I'm just a depressing harpy!" Shaking his head, Dick tried to put on a less horrified expression.

"No, no you're definatly 'pressing." she nodded her head in acknowldge meant. Dick faintly noted that any other girl would probably raise an eyebrow at his disecting of words and definatly not know what they mean.

"So can you help me? I have no clue what to say and I really don't want to screw this up!" Robin's head pounded, two sides of him conflicting with each other. Lies of how to mess up her attempts mixed with the truth of what Wally was sure to say yes to. They were beating the crap out of each other untill a Batman like figure told them to get themselves in line. Instantly the individual thoughts converged onto each other and the forms of Kaldur and Roy appeared. Kaldur was dressed in white and had fins on his back and well as a circle of minnows over his head. Roy was in his Red Arrow garb and had his bow. However it was slightly different than normal, as it had sharp implements attached to it making it look sinister. There was also two little horns sticking out of his head.

"You should tell her the truth! It is what Batman would do!" Angel!Kaldur proclaimed, before being shoved out of the way by Devil!Roy.

"What? Why lose your dream girl to some punk who doesn't even like her?" he demanded.

"Um because that punk happens to be my best bud?" Robin asked.

"Exactly! Besides, the Bro Code!" Angel!Kaldur agreed and pulled out a book. Devil!Roy groaned.

"Just because it has a picture of one of the sexiest men alive on the cover doesn't mean it's law!" Every recess of Robin's mind formed some sort of face, just to look at Devil!Roy with incredualitly and indginance.

"BLASPHEMY!" Angel!Kaldur yelled, looking horrifed. "Neal Patrick Harris aside, it's still the only thing we males have left! Even Superboy abides by them!" Looking a bit defeated, Devil!Roy started to mutter.

"No code is worth that body..." he grumbled. Starting to feel more than a little disturbed by his own mind, Robin slowly pushed the scene away and focused on the worried archer in front of him.

"Gee I don't know Arty..." he started. Artemis heaved a dramatic sigh.

_Please won't you maybe?  
Find me...  
Somebody to love._

Robin cringed, guilt starting to seep in.

_Each morning I get up, I die a little.  
Can barley pull back my bow  
Take a look in the mirror  
And cry, Bats, what are you doing to me  
I've spent all my days in fighting him  
But I just can't get no releif, Rob!_

Robin couldn't help but add in the backround voices. The song was too infectious.

_Somebody, somebody  
You're the only one who can find me  
Somebody to love._

Grrrrr... guit... getting heavier... Damnit Artemis! Why did she have to have such a good voice?

_Got no clue, I got no chance  
I just keep losing my head  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell,  
Someday he's gonna be mine! Rob!  
Somebody, somebody  
You're the only one who can find me  
Somebody to love!_

She was really pouring it on now, though Robin had already made up his mind. He figured he may as well play along for the rest of the song.

**You work hard.**

_Everyday, I try and I try and I try!  
But he just wants to put me down!  
He's says I'm going evil!  
He says I stole Roy's spot on the team  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to trust!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

"Need somebody to love and fight. Need somebody to love and fight." she repeated.

"Need somebody to love and fight. Need somebody to love and fight." he echoed.

_I just need somebody to  
Love._

Dick heaved a hugmongous sigh and motion for her to sit down.

"Yeah ok, you win. But I'm going to warn you. Wally can be a little... rough around the edges when it comes to rejecting someone. So just be prepared ok?"

"Come on Rob! It's me!" she said feeling enormously better now that she had Robin on her side. They talked for a little bit, no more than a few minutes, but Dick still managed to give the blonde a good idea of what to say and when. She smiled her largest smile as she rose. She headed for the door before turning around and running toward him. Robin was confused untill she bent over to peck him on the cheek before going off in the direction the others had just gone. His cheek burned where her lips touched him in a good way. He slumped into the couch while Angel!Kaldur and Devil!Roy returned.

"I hate to say I told you so but-" Devil!Roy began.

"Then don't say it!" Angel!Kaldur cut off, looking fairly annoyed. The two began to cuss at each other. Dick figured that Devil!Roy must have really touched a nerve because even in his head Kaldur never swore. Hearing it song was a huge shock. Now Robin was quickly losing interest.

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let Wally win now  
Just thought she would know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before we go  
Just so you know**

Both Devil!Roy and Angel!Kaldur stopped arguing to look at the boy wonder.

"Is it just me, or does he sound identical to..." Angel!Kaldur had a worried look on his face.

"NO! And we never heard him sing that song either right?"

"Right!" The two shook hands and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Dick sighed and ran to catch up with the others. Maybe he wouldn't say yes...

* * *

two for one deal! YAY! Hope you enjoyed our latest chapter! To answer questions, this is indeed a traught fic, however becuase we are a tad sadistic, we are going to throw in spitfire road blocks and all that trauma! :D we own nothing! Next up: Zatanna+non-beleiver Wally+Disney songs=Chapter 9 If you can guess you get NPH Love! (and who doesn't want that am I right?) See you then!


	9. Friends on the Other Side

Meanwhile at the Consession stand. Dududlooooo

"Wallace West! Get back here!" Zatanna shouted pushing herself through the thick crowd that had surrounded him as he ate. Finally she got to infront of him. "What on earth is your problem?" she demanded. Feeling the angry aura that she was putting out, the crowd dispersed a little giving them a wide berth. Wally swallowed the food before giving her a hard look.

"I don't have a problem. I'm just saying that magic isn't real. It's all iliusions and lies. Technology is what it is with some special effects and a flare. I'm just getting tired of your lying about it. You don't need to be a fraud anymore." Zatanna looked absolutly furious. The others, minus Artemis and Robin had come in and were edging toward her. Oddly there was a woman with wild black hair with them. She was wearing a green wraparound and looked extremly familliar. Realizing who she was, Zattan mentally warned the team that Cheshire was standing right behind them.

"Relax Zee. She's here for our League. Batman confirmed it. They hired her to watch for any familliar faces in the crowd." Dick reassured her. Calming herself down a bit, she looked right at Wally.

_DON'T YOU DISRESPECT ME LITTLE BOY!  
Don't you derrogate, or deride!  
You're on my turf now, not your turf.  
And I've got friends on every side._

Voices repeated her final words in a low multivoiced monotone. Wally whipped his head around violently desperatly looking around for the source of the noise.

"What the hell were those?" he demanded. Artemis had entered now and gave her a thumbs up before realizing her sister was there. Kaldur quickly explained the situation before she could tackle the mercenary. Zatanna smiled at her and countinued.

_That's an echo darling, a little something we have in here in Gotham,  
A little parlor tirck, don't worry!_

She placed a sarcastic snear in the words parlour trick. Wally stopped leaning on the wall and tried to slip out before an unseen force forced him to stay where he was. Just then, Robin walked into the room and stood next to the other boys. An evil idea stole into her mind. Uttering a spell under her breath, she began the next line.

_Sit down at my table,_

A wooden table appeared. It had a dark purple tablecloth overtop it and a stack of cards lay neatly on the center. Robin, Wally, Conner and Roy suddenly found themsleves in the hard chairs that were arranged near the edge, while Kaldur, Artemis, Megan and Jade watched drinks in hand.

_Put your mind at ease.  
If you relax it will enable me  
To do anything I please._

Somewhere along the line, Zatanna had put on her magician's outfit and added a top hat. She leaned over the boys, who found they couldn't get up. They could move around in their seats and kept swivelling to keep her in veiw.

"This is NOT putting anything at ease here!" Roy warned watching her movements like a wild cat.

"And what the hell does that mean, 'you'll do anything you'll please?!" Wally demanded.

_I can read your mind.  
I can change it 'round some too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

"You **do** have a soul, don't you Wallace?"

_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

"Whoah, whoah whoah! Since when can you read minds and or look into people hearts and souls?" Robin asked not wanting anyone to know about his crush on Artemis.

"And I do too have a soul! GINGERS ARE NOT SOULESS!"

"You tell her brother!" Roy exclaimed going for a high five, which Wally gratfully returned. Connor just rolled his eyes and folded his muscular arms over his chest.

_I got charms, I got spells!  
I got book I haven't even read!  
And I got friends on every side!_

Once again the voices rang out, making everyone look around for them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" Wally yelled. Robin cackled making the speedster shoot him an evil look.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

The cards that were on the center of the table were now in the magician's hand. She shuffled them around, doing a mulitude of tricks.

_The past, the present and the future as well._

She now pointed to each boy in turn, though she skiped over Wally.

_The cards, the cards, the cards  
__Just take three.  
Take a little trip into your lives with me!_

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, leaving a spotlight on both Zatanna and Robin as she adressed him.

_Now you young man are from across the mats  
You come from two long lines of acrobats!_

"I'm an acrobat myself on my mothers side." Robin looked horrible confused. But that was all she seemed to have for him as she moved right along to Roy, taking the spotlight with her.

_Your lifestyle's high  
but your funds are low.  
You're gonna marry a little honey who's daddy's your foe._

"Took off from your mentor huh playboy?" she smirked coylly.

"Eh sad but true." he addmitted.

"And now you're gonna get hitched, but hitching ties you down, you just want to be free. Tackle missions on your own. But missions cost green!"

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need!  
And when I look into your future, it's the green that I see._

As she mentioned green, she pointed to the green Martian, Green Arrow's protege and the green wearing Cheshire. All three were grinning madly and waving at him. Feeling completley clueless as to what the sorceress had meant, Roy slumped into his chair trying to riddle out who she was refering to. While he racked his brains, the spotlight shone onto Superboy.

_On you, super boy, I don't want to waste much time  
You've been pushed around all your life.  
You've been pushed around by your father and your father and your other father!_

Thoughts of Doctor Desmond, Superman and Lex Luthor came to light and Connor pouted, feeling a bit put off. Well at least he hadn't been skipped right over like Wally.

_And if you's were dating  
You'd be pushed around by her too!_

Megan smiled kindly at him before shaking her head. Connor returned the smile before Zatanna recaptured his attention.

_But in your future, the you I see  
Is exactly the Superman you've always wanted to be!_

Connor felt a grin slide onto his face. Beside the now grinning clone, sat a glaring speedster, who was shooting very nasty looks at anyone who appeared to be enjoying themselves. Next to him, Roy had a mixture of confused and horrifed written on his face, still trying to decide who Zatanna was refering to. There was just too much green to comprehend. Finally was Robin who looked pathetically sad, something that only Wally and Kaldur noticed.

"Shake my hand. Come on boys, won't you shake a poor witches hand?" she asked extending a hand to each of them. The boys looked terrible confused, but shook it anyways. They regretted it seconds later as a look of pure evil crossed over her face.

_Yeeeees. Can you feel it?  
Transformation Central  
Beautification Central!  
Mortification Central!  
Can you feel it?_

Everyone could definatly feel it. A creepy green haze had filled the room and the voices were louder and deeper then before. The team was pulled away from eachother as the fog thickened and Zatanna laughed making most of the teenagers dread what was comming.

_You're changing, You're changing, You're changing all right.  
I hope you're satisfyed!  
But if you ain't dont blame me! You can blame my friends on every side!_

The voices finished the song and with a bang, the haze lifted to reveal a much different scene then when it first came in. Robin had seemed to have gained three inches, as he was the same height as Wally and only a tad smaller then Roy. Finding that he was no longer bound to his chair, he compared heights with Kaldur, looking far less depressed than before. Roy was surrounded by the girls. Artemis and Megan were on either side of him rubbing his shoulders. Both their faces were covered in makeup, making them look far more stunning then before. Jade was sitting in his lap feeding him grapes, her too looking far more beautiful then normal. Superboy flew over and dragged Megan away. Everyone's jaw's dropped after seeing the clone fly, however when they got five feet away from the giggling magician, he flew to the ground and Megan's odd beauty dissapeared. Wally however remained unchanged.

"Aww man! Hey how come I don't get anything? That's unfair!" he whined. Zatanna shruged and the mist engulfed him for a few moments before relvealing the speedster in nothing more than a diaper. "Jerk." he muttered before walking away. Artemis fist pounded with her friend before running after him. Robin, Megan and Connor snickered before walking out with Zatann and Kaldur, leaving Jade and Roy alone.

"So have you figured out what magic girl meant yet?" she asked seductivly feeding him another grape. Roy returned the look.

"Maybe just one more hint." They leaned toward each other, getting closer and closer untill their noses were touching. But just as their lips brushed, Roy's comm link went off startling Jade off of Roy's lap. Batman then spoke.

"Need I remind the two of you to keep you focus on the mission?" he growled.

"No... sir." Roy turned off the link before cussing out the dark knight. Cheshire grinned and left him to his stewing.

* * *

Artemis finally caught up with Wally in a secluded area of the theater.

"What's the matter Bay- Wally?" Artemis asked without the normal sarcastic tone. Rob had said that he prefered someone who let him be in charge.

"Nothing. Just nothing. What do you want Harpy?" Wally said, still feeling annoyed with Zatanna. Artemis took a huge breath and took the plunge.

* * *

Aha so that is the song Zatanna decided would put Wally in his place! Tell us what you thought! We own nothing of course because otherwise we would have bagdered CN into putting DC nation back on the air! Hope you had a great weekend! Next Chapter is dedicated to firephoenix12 for their deightful sugestion! Thanks for reading and the awesome reveiws!


	10. Aything You can Do

Artemis took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's kinda important..." Wally turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If it's so important, why don't you ask Kaldur?" he asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"No it has to be you. You're the only one. But will you promise to not laugh?" Being unused to her polite tone instead of the snarky sarcastic one, Wally nodded. "Ok then. I was wondering if you maybe, ummm wanted to uh... maybe get something to eat on Saturday or um something..." she stuttered. Robin had told her to be polite, and maybe even a little coy, but uncertainty had not been on the list. However as soon as she was confronted with the actuall deed, she found herself needing to figure out how words formed sentences. What was it about this boy that made her so dizzy and scatter-brained. No one had made her feel like this since Cameron. She waited with baited breath desperate for him to speak. Finally after two minutes of silence, Wally made his opinions known.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHEHEE! You've got to be kidding me." Artemis quickly lost her hopeful smile and poliet voice and replaced it with her normal scowl and glare.

"I'm pretty sure you said you wouldn't laugh asshole." she muttered folding her arms and looking at the gound by her left hip. "No I'm not kidding you. I was trying to ask you on a date." Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please! You are by far one the worst at asking someone out! Where was the confidence, the part that makes me think I'll have a good time?"

"Listen Baywatch, at least I don't have the corniest pickup lines in history."

"At least I can get a date better then you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, yes I can. Just ask your mom!" Artemis made a disgusted noise before music, mostly likely turned on by Robin, (he was hiding in the shadows trying to easedrop which isn't hard with those two!) filled the room.

_"Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better then you!'  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"Yes I can!"  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"Yes I can, Yes I can!"_

**"Anything you can beat, I can beat better! I am just far more better then you!"  
**_"No you're not!"  
_**"Yes I am"  
**_"No your not!_"  
**"Yes I am!"  
**_"No you're not!"  
_**"Yes I am, yes I am!"**

"No you're not, you don't even have proper grammar. And I thought you were suppose to be smart!"

"In science blondie! Who needs proper grammar anyways?" Both of them stuck out their tounges and made faces at the other. It was starting to get personal.

**"I can run a race, with you on my case!"  
**_"I can get a sparrow, with a bow and_ arrow!"  
**"I can live on bread and cheese!"  
**_"And only that?"  
_**"You got** **it!"  
**_"So can a rat and don't make me laugh!"_

"Seriously since when can you go without food!" Artemis was working very hard at keeping any form of hurt out of her voice. The singing was actually helping, but Wally had actually cut her more then she would have liked. It was Cameron all over again.

"Yeah well,

**Anything you can hit, I can hit harder!"  
**_"Oh I can hit way harder then you!"  
**"**_**No you can't!"**_**  
**"Yes I can!"  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"Yes I can!"  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"Yes I can!"  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"Yes I can!"  
_**"No you can't!"  
**_"YES I CAN!" _and she hit him as hard as she could across the arm, making him stumble a few steps backward.

"OWWWW! How can you hit that hard?" He whimpered rubbing his arm.

"Duh, I'm a heroine!"

_"I can drink my liqour, faster then a_ flicker!"  
**"_I can do it faster, which is why I'm the master!"  
_**_"I can open any_ lock!"  
**"Without getting** **caught?"  
**_"Sure thing!"  
_**"That's what I thought! You crook." **Robin cringed a bit knowing Artemis was fighting so hard to get away from being evil like her father. But she was so wrapped up in thinking of a suitable insult she didn't even realize the induendo.

_"Anything you can shoot I can shoot better! I can shoot anything better then you!"  
_**"No you can't!" **and he grabbed a grape from a nearby platter, took careful aim and hurled it at a wall just missing a green spot.  
_"Yes I can!" _and Artemis repeated the shot hitting the spot dead on. Wally scoweled and tried again.  
**"No you can't!" **He got the next grape to hit half the spot.  
_"Beleive me I can!" _and she threw the grape without looking at her target.  
**"NO YOU CAN'T" **his next grape was so wild that it completley missed the wall and fizzled in a white hot stage light.  
_"Just admit that I can!" _Her grape found it's mark inside Wally's mouth. He looke annoyed untill a lightbulb went off in his head and he grinned.

**"Anything you can do I can do faster! You don't have a leg to stand on here!"  
**_"Fine you_ can!"  
**"Yes I** **can!"**  
_"Alright you can!"  
_**"Man I can!" **now it was Artemis' turn to grin.  
_"Even at night?"  
_**"Yes I ca- wait what?"  
**_"Aha guess that's why you can't get a date!"_

"Yeesh hypocrite much there Blondie. Since I did just reject you."

"Whatever I don't know what I was thinking. You're just a jerk in bitches clothing."

**"Hmph. Anything you can do, Megs can do sweeter, she can do anything sweeter then** you!"  
_"What do I care?"  
_**"She's sweeter then you!"  
**_"I don't care!"  
_**"Yes you** **do!"**  
_"I don't_ care!"  
**"Yes you do!  
**_"No I don't!"_ As soon as the music finished, she slapped him hard on the face and rushed from the room, desperate to find somewhere private before the tears could be seen. Wally felt a pang of guilt, but forgot about it when he heard Megan walk by. He slide into step next to her and engadged her in a fairly boring conversation. Robin took the oppritunity to emerge from the shadows and follow the distraught archer. While searching for her, he bumped into Connor.

"What's wrong?" the clone asked picking the boy up from the floor. The impact had sent him hurtling to the floor.

"Nothing besides just falling to the ground. Why? Do I look upset?" He didn't know how he could. He found that, as much as he tried, he couldn't shake the happy feeling that had replaced his sorrow. The sudden changes were giving him a headache, but the hopefullness blocked it off.

"Well I just saw Artemis run past and she looked like someone had told her that her mother was in the hospital or something like that."

"Which way did she go?"

"That way but-" Connor couldn't finish his question as the boy had already dashed off in the indicated direction. Shrugging, he went to pry his girlfriend from Wally claws.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading! We would also thank the people who reveiwed! You guys are awesome! The next few chapters will come out in about a week since there a bit angsty, so we want to get them out of the way and back into the humerous bits! Thanks for reading! :D


	11. Alice

Artemis couldn't get out of there faster. She ran untill she found an unlocked and empty room and slammed the door behind her. Taking a fraction of her dissapointment and rage out, she bruttally smashed her fist into a mirror, sending a few shards to the ground. Now nursing shallow cuts, she looked around for another outlet for her depression. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the room and landed on the black grand piano sitting in the corner of the practise room. Slumping onto the bench, her fingers found the melody without even thinking. After a few despondent beats, she let her voice release her pain.

**Insert verse 1 of Alice**

The song was so imbeded in her head, it was instinct. Jade had always used it as a lulaby when they were little, and it was the only thing that calmed her down sometimes.

**Insert verse 2**

She was feeling so topsy turvy today, it made her stomach coil around it's self in an uncomfortable knot near it's pit. She quickly looked over to the door to make sure she had locked it. Artemis definitly did not feel like having someone barge in on her right now.

**Insert chorus here**

She was already breaking her word as crystal tear drop came unwillingly and rolled down her cheeks. Pausing for just a moment, she slapped her hands to her face, wiping the new ones away before they could form.

"I- I won't cry." she whispered before returning to the song.

**Insert verse 3 now**

She felt her fight returning, though it was a scorned one. She didn't need Wally. Hell she didn't need anyone except her bow and quiver. She was a trained hero with more then enough skills to get by. It wasn't like she hadn't dealt with something like this before. Mom, Jade, Cameron, they had all left her and she had surrivived. Wally wasn't going to be the one to ruin her track record.

**Insert the final lines of the Song**

She played a few extra bars, letting the majority of the pain flow from her heart, down her arms into her fingers and out through the music. Breathing deeply, she steadided herself and checked the time. On stage in three minutes. Wow, that was certainly a crazy twenty minutes... After double checking there were no more evidence of tears, the archer went to the door and opened it, running straight into Megan. The martian was looking misty eyed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Artemis. I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Connor pulled Wally away and the speedster scowled at them both before going toward where Kaldur and Roy were standing. Kladur looked up and did a head count.

_"Is anyone aware of Artemis and Robin's position?"_

_"I saw Artemis head off in that direction with Robin on her heels." _No one but Megan caught onto the strong feeling of guilt wash over Wally.

"I'll go find them." she volunteered. Kaldur nodded and Roy told her to hurry up. They needed to be on stage in five minutes. Using her telepathy to quicken the search, Megan focused soley on the archer's mind print, and followed it to a practise room down the hall. She knocked on the door but received no answer.

"Um Artemis, are you in there?" she called. Still no answer. Pressing her ear to the door, she tried to hear what was going on inside. The faint tones of a piano soflty sounded. All of a sudden, a powerful thought rocked her mind.

"I- I won't cry" and an earthshattering kaboom of sadness followed the words. Megan quickly put the peices together. Guilty Wally, despondant Artemis and missing Robin... Wally obviously did something to make Artemis cry and Rob was trying to find out what. Tapping insesently on the door, Megan tried desperatly to get to her earth-sister. Finally the door opened. Artemis didn't have tear tracks or anything that sugggested a dour mood on her facial expression, but the strong emotion and red eyes told her everything. Pulling the girl into a tight hug, and tried not to cry herself.

"Oh Artemis. I'm so sorry!" Gently easing herself out of the contact, Artemis gave her an appraising look as if wondering if she was sincere.

"Sorry for what? You can't help it if Kid Ass has a crush on you and absolutly no tact at all." she sighed. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and glanced around awkardly. "Don't tell anyone I was so upset ok? I don't want to add anymore drama. The last twenty minutes has been enough for a lifetime." Megan couldn't help but smile at the return of the sarcastic tone in her friends voice. They smiled at each other untill Roy's annoyed voice inturppted them.

_"Where the hell are you two? Robin's already here and we need to be on stage in one minute! Hurry up!" _they rolled their eyes and sprinted to the irate teenager. Before anyone could see, Arty wiped away one final tear.

* * *

Figuring she wouldn't want to talk to him about it, Robin decided to find something that would make her feel better. Finding such an elusive object in a theater turned out to be a difficult challenge. He had radioed Green Arrow, (who after finishing promising a violent death for Wally) had told him white chocolate and hot coaco was usually a good plan. He looked everywhere and asked every stage hand he could find, but no one had been able to give him any help at all. It was when he was on his way back to the other side of the building that he overheard the converation.

"Calm down Supey! Why are you so upset anyways?"

"Because everyone is fed up of you flirting with M'gann when she's clearly not interested in you!" the clone raged, barley containing himself. Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please. Chicks dig the Wallman. She'll come around eventually." Wally bragged. Connor was fit to be tied.

"No. You know what no. Because if you countinue I will break you in half. She doesn't like it and you piss everyone off with it so enough already! I'm warning you, next time you'll be sorry." And he stormed away to cool down. Wally grumbled to himself before following.

"Yeesh, we need to get him some anger managment classes." Robin waited untill he was out of sight before walking out of the darkness. While that was interesting, he still needed something for 'Mis. Ok chocolate. That should be easy enough. A stage hand was walking by and nearly jumped out of his skin when Rob spoke.

"Hi! I was wondering if you knew where I could get some chocolate. Preferably white." The hand blinked before shaking his head.

"Sorry the only one with chocolate around here is Mr. Dorrian. Which he keeps locked up. You'd have to break into his office to get at it."

"Too bad. Thanks anyways." Before the stage hand could blink, Rob had ninjaed away. Picking the locks was easy, as was locating the safe. Opening it was a tad harder but was done quickly anyways. The real trouble was finding the bar under the amass of papers and notes. His nimble fingers searched around only pausing to pocket one or two incriminating documents untill he found it. Pocketing that too, he made a mad dash back to the stage before Kaldur had a stroke from the stress.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks so much for the awesome reveiws guys! Special mention today goes out to Dissemination for being pretty dang smart! Hope you guys enjoyed this newest chapter and tune in next time, same bat time same bat chanelle.


	12. Forget You

Thank you so much for all the amazing reveiws! It means a great deal to us and we thank you from the bottom of our stomachs! (Beleive me Jackie's stomach is deeper then Wally's at times!) Hope you enjoy Forget You! :D

* * *

To say that Kaldur was stressed would be understatment of the year. If anything else went wrong, he would probably have a brain hemorrage. First Zatanna and Wally had nearly blown their cover, and then Robin, M'gann and Artemis barley arrvied in time for curtain. Slinking off while final ajustments were made to the team's apperance Kaldur went to contact Batman.

"Nothing suspisious has occured on our side. How is the investigation going on your end?"

"This is going to take longer then expected. Is the team prepared to countinue with the concert?" Batman's gravelly voice asked.

"Affirmative. I will report back at the next break."

"Confirmed. Batman out." and the link went dead. Kaldur sighed and returned to the stage. Wally was glaring daggers at Conner and Megan while Artemis spoke quietly to Zatanna nearby. Robin was fiddling with his computor. Finding it strange that Wally was looking at Miss Martain with anything except a love struck look, Kaldur went over to the fastest boy alive.

"Is there something the matter? You seem distressed." he said gently.

"Oh no! Nothing's the matter at all! I totally tressed! Tressed!" He said almost wildly. Kaldur's eyes widened a fraction. Wally took a deep breath and calmed down a tad. "I'm alright. The universe just seems to be giving me ironic karma." and without elaborating more, he went to have a word with Robin. Sighing, Kaldur made a mental note to ask about it... after this ordeal was over.

* * *

Wally hated the universe at the moment. A voice in his head was telling him he deserved this. Karma truely was a bitch. Sure he was a little nasty when he turned down Artemis, and sure he was being a bit of a dick when he flirted with Megan, but to have her tell him that he was a humoungous jerk and she never wanted anything to do with him. That seemed unfair and ironic. He felt bad about freaking out at Kaldur, since he was definatly not feeling the aster. He stomped over to his friend wanting to rant about his misfortunes.

"Hey!" he said. Robin tilted his head and gave him a death glare. Aparently he knew what had happened between him and Artemis.

"Hey yourself. What do you want?" the bat in-training sneered.

"I know I was a dipshit. But I guess I know how that feels now." Robin let his gaze soften a bit.

"Megan shoot you down again?"

"Well more of she blew me to smithereens and then launched the particles from a canon. I don't think she was pleased how I treated Arty..." he sighed. It was a huge shot to his ego and pride. Robin found himself taking pity on him, and pulled up the song list.

"Ok, here's what's comming next then."

* * *

Wally had the mic in hand. Dick was behind him on the drums and Artemis had taken over the bass line. After receiving the next song, both Artemis and Megan had exhcanged a very dark look, but said nothing in protest. Megan switched to a normal piano and started the song. Sixteen beats later Wally came in.

_I see you flying 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you! (oooh)  
I guess the angst in my head just wasn't enough I'm like forget you (oo oo oo)  
If I was stronger, I still be with ya! Now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best, with a forget you (oo oo oo)  
_

While Artemis and Megan were doing the back up voices, they were clearly not happy with the choise of song. The hypocrite just had to make himself look like the victem here didn't he. When her back was facing Megan, Artemis made sure to point her finger down her throat. Megan nodded in agreement.

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't lift a Ferarrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he invincible, and I more a healer  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.  
I pitty the fool, that fall in love with you, yes (yeah she power hungry! Just thought you should know.)  
Oooooh I got some news for you, why don't you run and tell your little girlfrien__d?_

Now both Megan and Conner were livid. Robin, Roy and even Artemis grudgingly thought it was a pretty good mash up. But the pair were more insulted beyond beleif. If they weren't on stage, the clone would have torn him to peices. The audience however loved it and cheered loudly for him.

_I see you flying 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you! (oooh)  
I guess the angst in my head just wasn't enough I'm like forget you (oo oo oo)  
If I was stronger, I still be with ya! Now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best, with a forget you (oo oo oo)_

_Now I know I had to sprint  
run and dash and chase and speed  
But keeping up with your ass ain't cheap  
I pitty the fool, that fall in love with you, yes (yeah she power hungry! Just thought you should know.)  
Oooooh I got some news for you, I really hate you right now_

___I see you flying 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you! (oooh)  
I guess the angst in my head just wasn't enough I'm like forget you (oo oo oo)  
If I was stronger, I still be with ya! Now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best, with a forget you (oo oo oo)_

_Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (so bad so bad so bad)  
I tried to tell my archer, but he told me this is one for my bird (My bird, my bird, my bird)  
Uh! Why? Uh! Why? Uh! Why baby? Oh! I love oh! I still love you!_

The last echos, Artemis pounded her foot to the floor pretending it was Wally's head, while Roy quietly whispered to Connor to keep his cool.

___I see you flying 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like forget you! (oooh)  
I guess the angst in my head just wasn't enough I'm like forget you (oo oo oo)  
If I was stronger, I still be with ya! Now ain't that some shh? (Ain't that some shh?)  
Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best, with a forget you (oo oo oo)_

The crowd roared appreciatly for Wally's efforts and Dick gave him a small smile and a high five. Kaldur walked slowly back on stage to prevent Connor or Megan from obliterating the boy. He lead the irate couple aside and tried to pacify them. It took a few moments, but finally they agreed to put everything in the past. Meanwhile Roy and Wally entertained the crowd with the charasmatic charm and wit. Robin found this was the perfect time to give Arty the chocolate he still had with him.

"Is that... ROBIN I LOVE YOU!" she hallf screamed devouring the slab hungrily. Rob cackled a bit hopeing she was serious. "Honestly what would I do without you and your hacking skills?"

"Have to rely on Roy for comfort?" he tried, looking mischevious. "Im other words, you'd have to live without chocolate." she giggled and licked her finger tips.

"I just wish you didn't need to supply me with pity food. I don't get why he hates everything about me!" she sighed fiddling with the guitar.

"Just because Wally thinks that, doesn't mean we all do Arty. I personal think your incredible. And beautiful." he added blushing a bit beneath his shades. Artemis smiled warmly at the ground.

"You really think?" he reached for her hand.

"According to me, yes. Your the most amazing person I've ever met. I really like you..." and without thinking, she leaned towardhim, lips meeting gently in the middle. A sudden explosion from the crowd and the sounds of Roy and Wally choking on their spit pulled them away from each other.

"Well boy wonder, I kinda like you too. Put this song on the list for me?" she winked and slipped a peice of folded paper into his palm. She stood and walked over to Roy who was spluttering next to Wally. Dick opened the paper and grinned.

* * *

TRAUGHT! Hope that was a bit less depressive then the last few! To answer a few questions, the song Zatanna sung was 'Friends on the Other Side' from princess and the frog, the last chapter was 'Alice' by avril lavinge and we don't have all the lyrics in because we got copywrite compalints about them! Unless we change them a bit it's against the rules. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	13. According to You

Was it really any surprise Roy couldn't speak? Artemis and he had been on patrol and had mentioned in passing that she maybe thought of Wally as more then just the annoying teammate she bickered with constantly when they were talking about the team. And here she was kissing Robin willy nilly? What the hell was going on? Kaldur and Conner looked just as freaked out, but Megan and Zatanna were grinning in a simillar manner to Robin. Wally looked like Roy did. The blonde whispered something in the bird's ear before slipping something into his palm. Then she made her way over to the two dumbfounded boys.

"I need that mic back now if you wouldn't mind." she said as though nothing had happened. Roy felt his temper rise a few degrees. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but was intercepted.

"Um what the hell was that?!" Wally demanded his tone enourmously accusatority. Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes deliberatly.

"What was what? You told me I was the last person on earth you'd ever date. Rob said diferently. So it's none of your business. Now give me the microphone." Roy's head spun in a circle. When did she ask him out? And when did Rob have a chance to say anthing else? He watched as the two stared at each other, and he shot a confused look over at Rob. Rob shrugged and tuned up his guitar. Wally shoved the mic into her open palms and stalked off toward the drumset.

"Ok will someone please tell me what is going on here! I thought we were on a mission! What's with all this romance angst?" Artemis chuckled and patted his toned arms.

"Come on Roy Boy! Try to keep up! I asked out Wally and he shot me down with a bazooka and that's when Rob said he was sorry and brought me chocolate, so I thanked him. Now get ready." Megan started to play and Roy sighed before comming in with Robin.

_According to you, I'm nasty, I'm a harpy, I hit any target right  
According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever getting in his way  
I'm a mess in a fight, can't show up in time, even if it would save your life.  
According to you, according to you._

Megan smiled that someone was finally telling Wally off. Connner hadn't told her that he had spoken to Wally, so she thought that it was still high time for someone to tell him to back off.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, powerful, everything he ever wanted!  
Everything is opposite, I kinda feel like starting it, so baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

Rob took the oppritunity to put in a mini guitar solo that the audience screamed loudly for. Wally knew he was being an ass when he rejected Artemis, but to be honest, he that thought she was just going to shrug it off. Not go all Taylor Swift on him and sing about it. He was going to have to grovel on his knees if he wanted to make things right... which he knew Kaldur or Batman was going to make him do anyways.

_According to you, I'm bitchy, I'm angry, and you can't tell me anything  
According to you, I suck at beating bad guys, cause I always let them get away,  
I'm the girl with the worst manners, you're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you_

Whoo boy. Roy knew a pissed off archer when he saw one, and Artemis was definatly serious. What on earth did Wally say or do? Because the arrow clan were nortorious for having tempers... and pointy things.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, powerful, everything he ever wanted!  
Everything is opposite, I kinda feel like starting it, so baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you!_

_I can't be abandoned, like I'm so hated  
Oh no! Why can't you see me through his eyes,  
It's too bad you've already decided!_

It was Roy's turn to do a guitar solo, and Artemis let him into the center stage spotlight, cheering him on along with the fans. At least the music wasn't complicated or confusing. Now the music had slowed down a bit, and Artemis looked up, determination and confidnece looking over the entire audience.

_According to me, you're loud-mouthed, you're arrogant, you just can't ever slow down!  
But according to him, I'm beautiful, powerful, everything her ever wanted!  
Everything is opposite, I kinda feel like starting it, so baby tell me what I've got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you.  
According to you, according to you_

_According to you, I'm nasty, a harpy, I can't do anything right._

Everyone whooped and cheered, stage hands, Kaldur and Zatanna included. There was one person not cheering however. That person was the owner of the theater. He was quite aware that somehow, the Justice League was connected to this band. He knew that said League was snooping around his operation, using the concert as a cover. He knew that to protect his interests, he was going to have to get this concert to finish as soon as possible. And after a long career in show business, he knew the best way to ruin a show was by breaking up a band and the best way to do that was from within. Being a heartless criminal, he had no qualms of shattering a happy relationship for his own profit. And so when the red haired keyboard player was alone, he placed a well thought out plan into action.

* * *

While Megan was talking to the owner about her future as a professional keyboard player, Conner tuned his bass, Roy and Kaldur refreshed themselves and disscused the group dynamic of the team and Robin entertained the crowd, Artemis and Wally were left alone on stage. She was watching Rob, amusment plastered all over her face when Wally approached her.

"Um hey. Nice song." he said meekly. Artemis turned her head so she faced him completly.

"Thanks. I always do better when it comes from the heart, you know? I guess you do. While I hate to admit it, you didn't do too bad yourself with that last song." he relaxed a bit and absent mindly rubbed the back of his hand.

"Yeah, look, Artemis, I'd like to apologize. I relalize I was a tremdous-"

"Jerk, ass, dick, douchebag?" she said cutting him off and raising her eyebrows.

"All of those, well maybe not a douchebag, but you get the picture." she rolled her eyes but let him countinue. "And I'm happy for you and D-Robin. To be honest, I think you'll be happier with him." she smiled and turned back to the thirteen year old, who was managing to make the audience to laugh louder then the mic he was using.

"I guess so... but there's always Megan huh?" she said elbowing him in the chest. All of a sudden, Megan was there hauling Artemis away, not letting anyone see her face.

"Wait! So are we good?" he called after the retreating archer. Conner then had his arm in his fist and was dragging him in another direction.

"Sure Baywatch! Untill you feet run into you're mouth again anyways!"

* * *

Megan was not feeling any sort of aster. If anything, chalantness had taken over her system completly. She didn't know if she was mad, or sad, or both. She jabbered away at the blonde girl trying to get her point across.

"Whoah there! Slow down! I can't understand martian!" Oh, is that why the stage hands were looking at Megan like she was crazy? Must be.

"Hello Megan! Sorry! I just can't beleive he would do that! I though he loved me!" realization started to creep up on Artemis.

"Wait, what? Do I need to pound Superboy?" she asked meanacingly. Megan nodded then shook her head.

"Yes, no, I don't know! What would you do?"

"Well first tell me what he did."

"He told Wally that I was all his and to go for me. He said he didn't care either way!"

* * *

Uggggh I'm so sorry theres so much angst! But we promise it will get a bit lighter in a few songs! On another note we would like to congradulate Dissemination for being a pretty good mind reader! And no offence intended to Taylor Swift fans, I like some of her music too! Just not 'we are never getting back together!' :D Thanks so much for all the amazing reveiws guys! We'll try to get the next one up before I head off to band camp on Wednesday! :D


	14. Proud Mary

Having two distraught aliens on a covert mission at the same time as having the two non-powered members of the team hook up is not an ideal scenario. It took all of poor Artemis' diplomacy skills and strenght to prevent Megan from acting on the suggestion of pounding some hurt into Conner. When the Kryptonian walked into the room the girls were occupying, all the Martian hell Artemis was working to keep at bay came loose!

"YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT PIG HEADED, FAT ASSED, DIPSHIT! YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE DOUCHEBAG!" the once sweet Megan was unrecognizable and she pounded Conner with both her fists, elbows and feet as well as her words. It took Arty a moment to snap out of her dumbfounded state and use a titanium arrow cable to haul the girl back. When she could no longer use her body as a weapon, she quickly turned to telekenisis and hurled everything lighter then a desk at her boyfriend as he ran from the room.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun, I just know it." Artemis muttered sarcastically as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Go and see what's bothering her Supey! Yeah I'm sure you'll work it all out, Supey! WELL THAT WAS THE BEST BIT OF ADVICE ANYONE'S GIVEN ME! YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!" a furious boy screamed. Wally and Robin retreated behind Roy and Kaldur seeking protection. They peeked their faces out timdly.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" they apologized quickly, not wanting to be flattened into mulch. Conner turned around and punched the wall.

"Conner. You need to calm yourself. Outbursts will not help the situation." Kaldur said calmly, but with a distinct firmness. The clone closed his eyes and mouthed the numbers one to fifty-seven. When he finished, he was far less violent, but still upset.

"I don't understand why she's so mad at me! What did I do?" he demanded of the boys.

"I dunno. Did you sleep with someone else? Usually that's why my girlfriends spaz out at me..." Roy asked trying to be helpful. The other gave him a 'what the hell?' look. "Ok did you call her fat, make fun of her apperance, look at a stage hand the wrong way, or make a comment about an ex?"

"NO! M'gann is perfect! Why would I do any of that! Who am I, Wally?" Wally made an indignant noise but refrained from objecting.

"I'll go and see if 'Mis is having any luck." Robin said, moving towards where the clone had scampered away from. When he was gone he didn't hear Roy and Wally mutter.

"More like see if she wants to make out."

* * *

"M'gann!" Artemis screamed trying to get the other girl's attention over her angry tossing of objects. "Please! Stop throwing things bef- YIPE!" The exclaimation was from almost being taken out by a wayward lamp. The emotion of fear, brought Megan back to the archer.

"Oh my, hello Megan, I'm going to hurt you like this aren't I?" she exclaimed, her kind disposition returning.

"You don't say? I never would have guessed." Artemis complained straightening her now loose ponytail. "Now will you please tell me what exactly happened!"

"Alright, well it was just after that last song and the owner of the theater asked to speak to me in private. Kaldur gave me the go ahead, so we went just off stage. He asked me where I wanted to take my career and I said I didn't know. Then he suggested a solo gig. Of course I had to decline because I couldn't leave the team... or Conner..." she trailed off and a tear formed. Not really wanting to deal with a sobbing Martian, Artemis made a keeping going gesture, that mixed it's self with a comforting gesture. "Anyways, that's when he asked why Wally wouldn't want me to have a good job. And then I was confused and I said I was dating Conner. That's when he said he wasn't sure if that would last since he had overheard Conner telling Wally he could have me! Like I was some used comic book or something!" By the end the furious Megan had returned, So when Rob meekly pushed his head through the door, he only barely avoided the plate of finger sandwiches.

"Woah, whoah, settle down there girl! I don't think Robin's at fault here." the blonde said, laying on comforting arm on Megan like she used to do for Jade whenever she and their father fought. "And I don't think we'll get much of anything by attacking him. He's kinda invunerable. At least phsyically. But here's what I found is extremely theraputic!"

* * *

Waiting for a furious girl when you know she's mad at you is like waiting for the storm to come. You don't want it to come, and you're relieved when it's over. So when the two heroines came back on stage everyone but Conner and Robin gave them plenty of room. Conner ran over to Megan who completly ignored him. Robin fell into step beside Artemis.

"So beautiful, what's going with the lovebirds?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Which ones? Conner and Megan or Wally and Roy?" the ninja couldn't help but grin. "The bromance is unknown to me but the alien is getting a bit hot under the collar. Meaning I need a favour." Rob swung her around and into his arms.

"A favour for a favour 'Mis. What are you going to do for me?" he asked coyly. Artemis smiled just as mysteriously.

"I have an idea." and she graced him with a kiss. Wally appeared behind them and made a humongous deal about clearing his throat.

"If you two are done exploring each others throats, we have a show to preform!" he said, no one paying attention to the jelousy in his voice. The two detached and Robin pulled up his wirst.

"I assume that you have a certain request?" She smiled.

Everyone except Kaldur and Artemis was on stage. Megan had abandoned her key board for a tamborine. She was still giving Conner the cold shoulder, which was begining to piss him off. (Well make him more pissed off anyways.) Kaldur had asked Artemis to check in with the league after she had told him what Ivan Dorrian had said to Megan. Both figured it was better for Megan to let off all her negative energy before telling her that she had been decieved. Wally and Conner started the song and Megan started to sing with the boys providing the backround.

_Flying, flying, flying over earth  
Left a good family on Mars,  
Babysitting kids every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleep'n worry'n 'bout the way things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning, oohh Proud Megan keep on flying  
And we're flyin' (flying)  
Flyin yeah (flying), flyin' over earth (flying over earth)  
Said we're flyin' (flying) flyin' (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)_

The orchastra that had played for Birds of Prey were once again kindly playing for Proud Megan. The tempo quickened and the audience cheered and whooped. They had been echoing along with the boys. Artemis had now returned from talking to GA and whispered in Kaldur's ear. The League still need a ton of time.

_Well I left a good family on Mars,  
Babysitting kids every night and day  
And I never lost one minute of sleep'n worry'n 'bout the way things might have been_

_Big wheel keep on turning, (turning)  
oohh Proud Megan keep on flying (flying)  
__And we're flyin' (flying) Flyin yeah (flying), flyin' over earth (flying over earth)  
Said we're flyin' (flying) flyin' (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)_

_Cleaned a lot of streets in Gotham ya'll (Gotham Ya'll)  
Locked up a lot of villians in Star City  
But I never saw the good side of the planet  
'Till I hitched a ride on my Uncle's space ship!_

___Big wheel keep on turning, (turning)  
oohh Proud Megan keep on flying (flying)  
__And we're flyin' (flying) Flyin yeah (flying), flyin' over earth (flying over earth)  
Said we're flyin' (flying) flyin' (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)_

_If you come down to the mountain,  
betcha gonna find some people who live  
You don't have to worry, if you have no powers  
People in the mountain will keep you alive!_

_____Big wheel keep on turning, (turning)  
oohh Proud Megan keep on flying (flying)  
__And we're flyin' (flying) Flyin yeah (flying), flyin' over earth (flying over earth)  
Said we're flyin' (flying) flyin' (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)_

_Flying (flying) Flying (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)  
Flying (flying) Flying (flying) Flying over earth (flying over earth)  
YEAH!_

A large chorus of 'Sing it soul sister!' and 'You go girlfriend' rose up along with the thunderous applause. However within a recess of Robin's mind, he had to wonder how stupid this group of people were. I mean they weren't exactly being subtle with their lyrics. But the drugs and alcohol and general high of the concert was probably seriously inhibiting their common sense. The crowd countinued to cheer and whoop and scream while Conner tried to Megan to talk to him.

"Please talk to me here! Tell me what I did!" he begged.

"Well if you don't know then I won't tell you!" Conner looked enourmously exasperated while Roy muttered something about 'damn women logic.' All of a sudden, the super clone heard Artemis' faint voice.

"The bad guy told her you didn't care. I'm fairly certain you didn't, but you need to tell her that yourself!" when he looked around, he saw the archer muttering out of the corner of her mouth while Roy, Wally and Robin spoke to her.

"Please, M'gann, I swear to Krypton that I never said anything to Wally about letting you go! I love you too much for that." he begged. Finally she turned around to face him.

"That's not what he said. And I saw you talking to him! How could you? I thought you cared for me at very least!" the distraught girl cried. At the other end of the stage the others fought back a cringe.

"You have to prove to her that you care!" Robin whispered so that only a guy with super hearing could hear.

"And how the hell do I do that?" he mouthed when Megan wasn't looking.

"How has everyone else been expressing themselves? Sing her a song doofus!" Roy muttered. Conner shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me. What should I sing them?" Artemis, Wally, Roy and Robin smirked at each other and Robin began typing on his wrist computor.

"I have the perfect idea."

* * *

Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed our latest chapter! And if you are optimistic the next should be out in a week or less! Probs less since I have no life. but then again who does these days? We would like to thank GirlAtThePiano for the excellent idea of a martian bitch fit!


	15. Kryptonite

"Why the hell does this excisist?" the clone wanted to know. "I mean who writes this crap?" The other boys scratched their heads.

"Uh maybe they really like Superman?" Rob offered trying to be helpful. Conner groaned, but still picked up the mic. He looked over at his girlfriend who was talking to Artemis. The archer seemed to be trying to convince the other girl of something, but it didn't look like it was working. Wally patted his arm and headed over to the girls. He tried to say something, but she gave him the martian equivalent of flipping him the bird and she moved to her keyboard. Wally and Artemis shrugged before the blonde ran over to the front of the stage.

"Well we're all ready to go!" she smiled before pecking her bird on the lips. The crowd roared and Superboy and Red Arrow tried not to gag. But before they could make a sarcastic comment, Artemis started on the bass line and Wally pounded on the drums.

_Well I took a jaunt around the Cave to ease my troubled mind,  
I left my powers floating somewhere in the sands of time.  
Well I watched the Cave drift to the dark side of the world,  
I feel there's nothing I can do_

Megan rolled her eyes. The song didn't really call for any keyboard music so she had nothing to do but listen to his sultry voice. But it didn't matter what he said. She had read Dorrian's mind and he wasn't lying.

_I watched the Cave drift to the dark side of the world,  
After all, I knew it had to be something to do with you,  
I really don't mind stuff that Wally causes now and then,  
So long as you be my martian in the end_

_If I act angry will you still call me Superboy  
If I act angry then will you still be there, guiding my mind  
Will you stay by myside, cause we're superhuman,  
You're my Kryptonite!_

Roy took the oppritunity to jam out on his guitar beside Conner. All the girls in the theater took the chance to oogle his gorgous arms. Robin shook his head and smiled at the two girls who were preoccupied with other things. Artemis was giving him an enourmous grin and she had moved closer to him. They were back to back and rubbing shoulders in a sensual way to the beat of the music. Wally gave them a digusted eye roll and chanced a look over at Megan. She looked deep in thought with a kind of half smile on her face.

_They called me strong, but you're not weak,  
So still our secrets we shall keep  
I took for granted all the times we were together,  
He stumbled in and bumped your head,  
But if not for you then I'd be dead,  
You picked me, put my thoughts into soild ground_

___If I act angry will you still call me Superboy  
If I act stupid then will you still be there, guiding my mind  
Will you stay by myside, cause we're superhuman,  
You're my Kryptonite!_ Yeah!

___If I act angry will you still call me Superboy  
If I act stupid then will you still be there, guiding my mind  
Will you stay by myside, cause we're superhuman,  
You're my Kryptonite!_

Megan listened to the roar of the crowd before quietly walking over to her boyfriend. He turned hopefully toward her. She kept her face netural untill she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"So are we..." he began.

"Yeah, yeah we are." she smiled. This time they kissed full on the lips pasionatly. "But I was wondering... would you do something for me?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." he agreed immediatly. She mentally showed him what she meant. He face tightened and he visably gulped.

"Well I'm not doing that by myself." Artemis was suddenly leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh I think I know of some volunteers!" the boys behind her groaned. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Well it's a bit short and kinda filler and the lyrics are a bit weird but it'll be better next chapter we promise! Thank you very much to all who review they are very much appreciated. So to thank you all the next time we post there will be three in one deal for you! :D Hope you enjoyed and keep on reviewing! :D


	16. I Don't Dance

"You have got to be kidding me." Superboy groaned the second Megan wasn't near enough to hear. "I hate dances." he grumbled to Robin, Kid Flash and Red Arrow.

"Why? After the punch bowl is spiked, the whole thing turns into a party!" Roy asked looking confused.

"Besides, would you rather go to a dance, or have your girlfriend be angry with you?" Robin pointed out. Conner muttered something under his breath about know-it-all birds.

"Hey it's me or you big guy!" Wally said happily. "Besides what's the big issue? You go, do a little dance, make a little love. And genreally get down that night." This however seemed to make the clone angrier.

"That's the whole problem!" he said harshly before mindlessly picking at the guitar strings. The other boys looked around confusedly.

"Wait a minute... What's the problem?" Wally asked.

"I. Don't. Dance." he growled giving the speester the death look. Wally scoffed.

"Heck Supes, if you can do this," and he pointed to the 's' on his t-shirt, "Then you can do that easy peasy." Robin slapped his hand over his mouth and burst out laughing. Roy gave him a strange look but said nothing. Snickering slightly Rob typed on his wrist computor. The second the music appeared on the score, Artemis and Roy exchanged a look and ran pel mel away from the stage and hid behind Kaldur. Megan gave them a strange look, but when Robin motioned for her to join them, she did as she was told. Now it was just Wally, Rob and Conner on the stage, though Artemis and Roy still had their instruments and were going to play. But they'd be damned if anyone saw them playing THAT song. When the music started, Wally's face lit up. He gave a thumbs up to Rob and began.

_Hey hero, hero, hey hero, hero hit _

Superboy gave him an odd look and tried to shrug him off.

No, I've just got to do my thing.

But Wally wasn't going to give up.

_Hey hero, hero, hey hero, hero, hit. I'll show you that it's one and the same  
Heroing, dancing same game. It's easy:  
Step up to the bag, start hitting.  
_I just wanna brawl now and that's all. This is what I do. There ain't no dance that you can show me... 

He trailed off sounding sadish. But that's when Robin popped in.

**You'll never know, you never try  
**There's just one little thing that stops me everytime! Superman!  
_Oh come on! _

Wally demanded.

I don't dance.  
_I know you can!  
_Not a chance.  
_If you can do this, well you can do that!_

Reason had never failed Wally before...

But I don't dance.

Nevermind then.

_Beat it out of the town  
_I don't dance.  
_I say you can  
_Not a chance  
_Hit 'em home, we score, swingin on the dance floor  
_But I don't dance no

Both boys seemed a tad exasperated but the crowd didn't seem to mind that they were using music from a tween movie... though the people who owned all the music they were... borrowing might be pissed off...

_Hey hero, hero, hey hero hero hit. Lot o villian, now it's you turn  
Weapons loaded, do your dance. It's easy; Smack em your best, just hit em._

Conner rolled his eyes. If it was easy then he'd already know how to do it. But he had no clue what he was suppose to do. The images of thirteenth century balls weren't going to help him at all. But his pride would never allow him to admit that.

I've got all it take, being so strong, so you'd better run before I catch you  
I'll show you how hard I hit.  
**You'll never know, you've never tried  
**There's just one little thing that stops me every time!

"What the fact that he had no social skill whatsoever, or the fact Cadmus programmed him with two left feet?" Artemis said, feeling irritated she was being forced to participate in this ridiculous song. She wanted the mission to be over so that she could go home and check on her mom. She wasn't feeling well the past few days and Artemis wanted to be sure she was alright. Roy laughed at her comments untill falling quiet under Megan's icy glare. The martian turned back to her singing beau.

_Pretty please?  
_Not a chance  
_I know you_ _can_  
I don't dance  
_Well if you can do this well you can do that  
_But I don't dance  
_Beat it out of the town  
_I don't dance.  
_I say you can  
_Not a chance  
_Hit 'em home, we score, swingin on the dance floor  
_But I don't dance no

Now Robin had pushed Wally out of the way to face the brooding boy.

**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.**

Seeing where the bird was going, Wally jumped straight back into the fray.

_Swing it out, spin it around do the dance._

Conner decided to try one last time to forgo the boy's attempts to teach him. Then, he promised himself he would try again. Where was Canary when you needed her?

I just wanna brawl not dance hall  
I'm making an arrest not a curtain call.

But neither was giving in. There was still more music to be had.

**I can prove it to you till you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the mission to.**

Groaning the clone gave the smallest of nods and in triumph, Rob made a flamboyant show of his amazing dancing skills. The crowd roared their approval while Wally instructed how to mimic the more begginer movements Robin was demonstrating. Finally after watching Wally do it a few times Conner gave it a try.

I can dance?  
**_We know you_**_ can!__  
_What a chance  
_**Well if you could do that, then you're doing**_** this!****  
**I can dance!

Superboy pumped a fist into the air and Megan squeeled and ran out and hugged him. He lifted her off ehr feet and swung her around looking immensly happy.

"Thank you Conner." She whispered holding him tight. Artemis and Roy had both come back and stood near Wally and Rob.

"Question. If you like Megan so much, then why're you trying to help Conner?" Roy puzzled suspiously. Wally shrugged.

"Guilt?" The others nodded and accepted this as a deccent responce. Megan came over just then.

"Artemis, um I think there's a boy over there who wants to know if you'll go on a date with him." she said turning a delicate shade of pink.

"WHAT?" Robin exclaimed, searching over her shoulder for the perpetrator.

"Actually there were a few boys who wanted to ask the same thing for you Megs." Artemis admitted. Robin and Superboy shared a simmilar glaring look. But Roy smiled largley.

"Ok then, boy's night out song time!" the others looked at him expectantly. Artemis narrowed her eyes, guessing about what was comming. She told Meg over the mental link and she shot a horrified look toward Conner. Melting at her distraught look, he shook his head.

"Count me out." he said folding his arms across his chest. Roy looked at Kaldur who was still in the wings. He too shook his head.

"Alright then. Look like it's gonna be you two idiots and me."

"Quick gag them before they drive out the audience!" the blonde joked.

* * *

HSM guys. Hope you don't kill us for that, but it worked out pretty well. And yes we did change the ending of the last chapter because it didn't fit in the story as well. But none the less we hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and true to my promise you may keep on reading for another two chapters! Thanks so much to those who reveiwed and for reading! :D


	17. Birds of Prey Reprise

The audience spoke to one another for a few more moments untill the stage went dark again. None of them minded that the concert was still going, as the music was amazing and the little skits the band was doing on stage were hilarious. The free food was a large bonus as well. They were however a little bit confused as a familliar tune drifted from the ochastra. Didn't they already play this song? But the curious whispers were quickly replaced with hoot and screaming as soon as the spotlights came on. The muscular red head called Roy had changed out of his casual outfit and was wearing a tight red spandex muscle shirt that defined each of his rippiling abs. The shorter red had the same shirt only in yellow. The lightning bolt from his normal shirt was now slightly lower and the bolt pointed downwards. Finally the shortest boy was wearing a leather jacket with no shirt. For a smaller boy, he had a well defined chest.

**"Good evening all you lovely gals, gansters, doll and dames"** sang Roy, overtop the near fainting girls.

_"Girls in tights come after us, and still you're off the hook." _chimed in Wally

"For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day!" the youngest boy proclaimed, flamboyantly striking a pose.

**_"You scum can simply can us, the one and only wolves of prey!"_**Meanwhile off stage, the rest of the band were having mixed reactions. Conner had a disturbed look on his face, like he wasn't going to be able to get the images out of his head. Megan wasn't taking any chances of that and had her hand clamped firmly over her eyes. Artemis on the other hand had her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Their stealing our song... BLODDY HEROES!" she proceeding in cussing them out in Veitmenese. Kaldur was still fairly calm and had an amused smile on his face. His comm. link buzzed in his ear. He clapped the archer's shoulder before moving off to answer it

**Zattana has her special spells.  
**_Really pretty those little bells  
_Rocket's deeds are really swell  
_But who will bring her out of her_ _shell?**  
**_**Megan's foes, they finish** **last**  
_Too bad sometimes her mind's a blast!_

The audience whistled and cheered laughing all the while. It was something you didn't see everyday and definatly worth the price of admission. They found it cute that they pretended to know the sidekicks of the League.

_**While all the girls can always save the day,  
No one does it better then the wolves of prey** (_One and only wolves of prey)  
_**While all the girls can always save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better then the wolves of prey!**_

Artemis was still cussing incoherantly and Megan still wasn't looking and had begun mumbling to herself to drown out the words. After growling at the line about his girlfriend, he suddnely caught a snippet of the atlantian's conversation with who ever was on the other end. Useing his supehearing to listen in, the rest of the song quickly dissolved into backround noise.

**Artemis has heroic traits, that is when she's shooting straight.**

"Why you little-" and the blonde ran out on the stage, hands balled up into fists. Rob and Wally quickly restrained her while the crowd yelled with mirth. Rob pecked her cheek and she calmed down enough for the boys to push her wrists into Megan's awaiting palms. Conner finshed listening to Kaldur and felt a large pang of sorrow. With sad eyes, he watched the archer squirm.

**I'm just saying!  
**Black Canary's always courageous  
_Her sonic scream, way outrageous  
_Miss. Martian can expand,  
**_Becomes putty in our hands!_**

Megan made an indignant little noise and let go of Artemis to fold her arms over top her chest. "I do not!" she glared sending daggers toward Roy and Robin.

**_While all the girls can keep you punks at bay  
No one does it better then the wolves of prey_**_ (_One and only wolves of prey)  
**_While all the girls can always save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better then the wolves of prey!_**

"I will so kill them in their sleep tonight." Artemis promised. Meg nodded firmly in agreement. Rob happened to look over at his dream girl and took notice of the fact she was violently cracking her knuckles. Figureing that he'd rather not be in the doghouse on their first day of being a couple, Roy would rather not perish in his sleep and Wally wouldn't mind repenting for his earlier treatment of her, he made of subtle nod in her direction. The others agreed. They didn't have another Leaguer anyways.

**Artemis fires her bow and shot  
And I bet that's not all she** **got**.  
Check out that quiver and belt,  
Sure can make a guys heart melt!  
_She's always right there for the kick  
I'd like to see her secret trick!_

Her boyfriend winked at her, and she felt her anger melting away. The boy were still dancing around the stage and would have looked ridiculous, had they not been so confidant.

_**While Arty does things in her special way,  
She'd do it better with the Wolves of Prey!** _(One and only Wolves of Prey!)  
**_While Arty always seem to save the day,  
No one does it better, no one does it better then the Wolves of Prey!_**

**Woof!**

The audience went crazy when the guys ended with jazz hands. Rob and Wally were kneeling on Roy right and left respectivly while he stood in his most sexy pose. Several audience members fainted and others nearly flung themselves onto the stage. The girls and Conner returned to the stage and smacked the guys in the arm.

"OW! Hey you did it first!" Roy argued rubbing the spot where Artemis had slugged him.

"Exactly! You're stealing my idea and turning it against me!" she complained. Before they could get into an argument, Kaldur stepped between them.

"That's enough. You're even now."

"I have a question!" Megan piped up. "Who is Rocket?"

"She's Icon's partner. I met her once in Baltamore." Wally supplied.

"Anyways, we are going to take a fifteen minute break so go and do what you need to." Their leader informed them. "That includes changing back into a more appropiate outfit." The guys who just sang realized that they were still half naked and bolted to the nearest change room. The other chuckled and Artemis turned to Kal.

"Do you mind if I call my mom real quick? I want to make sure she's doing alright." Suddenly Conner and Kaldur got a very sad look on their faces that quite frankly terrifed the archer.

"Come on Megan, let's give them a moment." And the couple left them alone.

"Kal what's going on. Tell me!"

"I'm sorry Artemis, but your mother had a stroke and is in the hospital. She's alive though." He added quickly as her face morphed into a look of horror. Rob was suddenly beside her having changed the fastest. (Hey he had to change more with less time in the circus!)

"'Mis? Arty what's wrong?" He asked gently pulling her into him. Kaldur repeated what Green Arrow had told him. He quickly pulled the close to tears archer into him. They had moved off stage as a supporting group had taken the oppritunity to perform their own songs. They weren't paid much mind by the team though as Wally and Roy were being filled in by Conner. Silently, Wally sped over and joined in the hug that Robin had wrapped Artemis in. Megan was quick to join next and so was Roy.

"Oh Artemis." Wally whispered stroking the back of her head. Conner had come over and laid a hand awkwardly on her head. Kaldur placed his webbed hand overtop hers. The crowds cheering became fainter and fainter. The team simply stayed in the embrace, comforting their falling archer.

* * *

So in case it wasn't clear, Roy singing is in bold, Wally is italisized (or slanted... for AP La i have terrible spelling) adn Dick is either underlined or normal. It wouldn't let us underline for some odd reason so that's why! Thanks for reading, for the wonderful reviews and we hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be a bit angsty but that won't last long! Also, next chapter features guess stars! Golden stars for those who can guess who and for those who caught the POC reference!


	18. Lean on Me

Unbeknowest to Kaldur, his words and actions were a trigger for Artemis. In her mind's eye she was taken to way back when she was far smaller, though just as deadly, and her father was giving her the news that her mom wasn't comming home. He had never been so remoursful or vunerable in front of her. For a trained assasin and theif, he was a family man through and through and the loss of his wife made him want to curl up and cry. Jade had taken the news like he had assumed she would. She gave him a death glare and went to her room. She was always Paula's favorite but he always favoured Artemis and treated Jade with far less respect. His baby girl had looked up at him with her big stormy eyes, but didn't cry. In fact she did the opposite. She latched onto his leg and squeezed it tightly.

"It's ok daddy, she'll be home soon. And then we'll be a famiy again." Lawrence had to smile at his smallest child. He picked her up and rest her on his hip. For a nine year old, she weighed far more then an average child her age. It was probably the extra muscle mass.

"I know baby girl. Why don't you go and check up on your sister and see how she's at while I make dinner, ok princess?" She flopped to the ground and ran to their room, clutching her stuffed bear.

A particullarly loud drum solo brought her back to the present and the fact that her friends were surrounding her in a group hug. She couldn't beleive she was crying in front of them, and tried to move her hand to wipe her eyes. However she discovered that someone was holding them. Bleary-eyed, she took in the team's postion. It was Robin's shoulder that she had burried her face in. Wally was behind her with his hands gently vibrating on her shoulders and Megan was on her left side, stroking her hair. Roy had her other side covered and she thought it was Kaldur's webbed hands that covered hers. Conner was even there with on hand on Megan and the other on the top of her head. When she spoke she felt the tightness of the hug release.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just sometimes..." Then to her amusment, Roy broke into song.

Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow  
But since you are wise, you always know there's always tommorrow.  
Shoot with me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend,  
I'll help you fire on. For it won't be long, 'till I'm going to need somebody to shoot with.

"That's really cheesy. Like when you played the Rocky theme while we trained." she sniffled, smiling through her tears. But Rob seemed to think it was brilliant and brought up the music on the speaker in his glove. "You guys really don't have to-" but Wally cut her off.

Please, swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow!  
For no one can fill those of your quiver, if you don't let us know!

Aretmis found she hersekf smiling in spite of herself as the rest of the team swayed back and forth. Now Megan sang.

So just call on me sister, when you need a mind,  
we all need someone to listen  
I might just lose something, that you could find,  
We all need somebody to listen!

The support of her team was really touching and the blonde archeress hummed to the beat letting her trouble float to the back of her mind. Even Conner was about to sing. She felt her focus return to her which was a good thing. After all they were still on a mission.

You can spar with me, when you're not strong,  
And I'll be your friend. I'll help you fire on!  
For it won't be long, 'till I'm going to need somebody to spar with!

Of course the clone was going to involve fighting in this. For all his brains, that probably exceeded most people, he did prefer to think with his fists. The thought made Artemis smile even wider.

You just call on me sister, when you need a fish,  
We all need somebody to swim with. I've had a problem that you've helped me with,  
We all need somebody to swim with!

Aretmis fondly remembered the day that she and Roy had gone on a 'Tula' rant, and had ended up comparing her and Garth's relationship to sushi (which Roy promised to turn them into) and Kaldur and his dream girl as two happy lobsters. She chuckled.

If there's a target you have hit, that you can't aim for,  
I'm just up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me!

"And I do mean call, none of that telepathy crap." Everyone chuckled a fair bit including the archer. This time she sang herself.

It won't be long, 'till your gonna need, somebody to lean on!

They all group hugged again, though Superboy did stay back this time. Wiping the remainder of the water from her eyes, Dick kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. Wally tried to fight down the angry burst from deep within his chest.

"Thanks guys, I really mean it."

"We'll always be here for you Art! No matter what happens!" Wally promised stealing the words right from Dick's mouth.

"Artemis would you like to go home? I'm sure we could manage without you." the leader offered. She quickly shook her head.

"Please. You'd guys fall straight apart without me!"

"Yes your modesty would be so missed." Roy snarked, though there was a definate amount of humor in his voice.

"Then let's get back out there!" Megan squeeled looking more excited then ever.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem." Conner was standing by the curtain and was looking out onto the stage. The other joined him. "I think someone stole our stage!"

* * *

I wonder who? Any guesses? So to clear up any confusion, Roy and Artemis behave like siblings and don't hate each other, Wally may be getting a crush on Artemis, Artemis and Dick are still going strong though! Thanks so much for reading! :D There all done and even faster then normal! YAY! Next chapter will have our guest stars as the main event! Stay tuned for more! :D Thanks for reading!


	19. Into The Night

JK: PaintingFlowers, do you own Young Justice or any music?  
PF: No Jack I do not. I do own an amzing voice though.  
JK:That you do. I don't own anything. Isn't that sad? Enjoy! :D

* * *

"I think someone's stolen our stage." There were five new bodies on the stage now. There was a boy, with black spiked hair on guitar was also singing. He wore green skinny jeans and red top with a black jaket over top. The girl next to him had longer hair then Artemis and had a tambourine. Her purple and silver crop top and mini skirt left little to the imagination and half the audience was oggling her. A boy with green hair was on drums and had sharp k-9s. His outift was black with purple accents. A broad african american boy was on bass and was dress plainly in a grey sweatshirt and black pants. He was bald and Robin noticed he had a simmilar wrist computor on him. Finally, the last girl was on the piano. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair was purple. Her outfit was a deep indigo with blood red buckles on her leotard. The team stared at them while they started a new song. The boy in the flamboyant skinny jeans started off with an amazing guitar solo that irked Robin.

**She's a gift from satan, it's easy to tell,  
It's love from a beast that can save us from hell,  
She's from outerspace it was easy to see,  
How the bat from within could be pulled out of me!**

The team exchanged glances and raised eyebrows. While the audience clearly thought they were being metephorical, the others quickly guessed that were being literal.

**There was fire in the air as she started to fly,  
Every soul in the roon reaching their hands for the sky,  
And we sang, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And the voices fight like the Supers sing,  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
And we flew on into the night!**

Superboy grumbled at the use of the word supers, but no noticed. They were all to busy watching the boy singing flipping around the stage acrobatically. Aretmis, who was standing very close to Robin felt him tense. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. Wally, tried to pretend it didn't bother him as much as it was. The green haired boy was howling impressivly at the audience.

**Like a cog in his gear box, that falls into place,  
You could tell how he felt by the look on his face.  
He was changing in cirlces, with the beast in his eyes,  
The creatures left moving between him and I**

**They forget where they were and they lost track of time,  
So we sang to the wind as we flew through the night,**

**And we sang, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices fight like the Supers sing,  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we flew on into the night!**

The team watched mouths agape as the spiky haired boy ripped out an incredible guitar solo. The girl with the red hair was gazing at him with a dazed expression on her face, similar to the look Megan, make that every girl got when Conner took off his shirt in front of them. The pale girl was talking lowly to the green haired boy and Conner heard them say, 'Robin's got mad skills on the guitar!' Confused he looked over to the bird boy who was drilling holes into the guitar players head. The bass player shouted boo-ya at the end of the solo and the instumentalists started clapping.

**She's a gift from Satan, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from a beast that could save us from hell,  
She's from outerspace, it's easy to see,  
How the bat from within could be pulled out of me,  
There was fire in the air as she started to fly,  
Every soul in the room reaching their hand to the sky!  
**

******And we sang, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices fight like the Supers sing,  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we flew on into the night!**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we flew on into the night!**

The room boomed with the audience's clapping and cheering. The team scowled a bit at the praise the usurpers were receiving as the took their bows. Finally after a few more minutes of cheering, Roy stormed on stage, closely followed by the others. As the got on stage the bass player spoke.

"Thanks y'all! Give it up for our amazing guritarist, Robin! Boo-Ya!" The team froze as the imposter raised his fists to the roaring crowd. Robin narrowed his eyes, and waited for the boy to step back. When he did, Rob made sure his bat glare was spot on.

"Who the hell are you?" 'Robin,' smirked at him.

"Didn't you hear? I'm Robin. Boy Wonder extrodinaire." Wally scoffed.

"Yeah and I'm Batman. Seriously who are. And on that note who are the rest of you? AND WHY IS THERE FUR ON MY NEW DRUMSTICKS?!"

"Geez calm down dude, it's not gonna hurt them!" The green haired boy said. His voice was higher pitched then the others. The others in his band stood around him.

"I would complain too. That stuff takes forever to get off." The pale girl said with absolutly no emotion in her voice. The green boy growled.

Roy spoke up after rolling his eyes. "Back to the matter at hand, who are you?" This time the girl with red hair spoke.

"Hello new friends, I am Starfire though you can call me Kory when others are present! This is Cyborg, or Vic when on stage!" She indicated the bass player. "This is Raven. Just Raven." The pale girl didn't make any acknowlegement, only stared at the team. "This is Beast Boy or Garfield, or BB!" He flashed a smile and winked at Megan and Artemis.

"Heya ladies!" Superboy and Robin took a step toward him, but before they could do anything else, Raven hit him over the head. Artemis smirked and nodded. Raven had the ghost of a smirk on her face in return.

"And finally, this is Robin!" Starfire smiled so big, that Wally worried that her face was going to crack.

"Well that's kinda hard, because I'm Robin. The _real_ Robin." Rob said glaring at the other Robin. The other Robin matched the look. They walked toward each other, but before anything could get messy, Cyborg spoke up.

"You're booth real Robin's. We're here on Batman's orders too."

"I shall call Batman to confirm." Kaldur said and moved away to place the call. The two teams looked at each other.

"Soooooooooo... What do you guys... um do?" Wally asked uncertainly.

"We're the Teen Titans! We fight crime, battle Super Villans and defend truth and Justice in Jump City!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. "What about you guys?"

"We are a covert operations unit working under the Justice League and operating all over the world on undercover operations." Robin recited. Artemis got the feeling he was trying to top this new team. Especially the new Robin.

"Quaint. But who exactly are you?" Robin and Kid Flash felt their tempers rise. They were the orignal sidekicks/partners. Maybe they were getting big head but how did they not know who they were?

"That's Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, and Artemis. Aqualad just left and I'm Superboy." the clone said in his annoyed tone, clearly not appreciating someone butting in on their mission. Just then Aqualad returned.

"Batman's confirmed. It appears a greater distraction was needed. He also said that he started to train another Robin as a favour to a friend a few years back. We are to work togeher on this." he said calmly.

"Please we don't need help from the only people more jr. then you." Roy said, folding his arms.

"Hey smart guy, if we're so junoir, how come you needed our help when tracking down my, your girlfriend?" Artemis asked stepping in front of him. ROy just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"And we probably take down more opponents then y'all do. Their probably stronger too!" Cyborg cut in.

"Like all of Belle Reve?" Superboy asked. "Please you guys don't know the meaning of the word powerful." Raven's eye's flared red.

"Says the clone who doesn't have a father!" she spat.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Miss Martian demanded getting into the half-demon's personal space. Beast Boy growled and went to stand beside Raven, but Kid Flash got in his way. The Robin's were still glaring. Roy went up to Cyborg.

"Get your babies under control!"

"Make me pretty boy!" The audience watched as everyone but Aqualad and Artemis screamed insults at each other. Several times Kaldur tried to get their attention, bit was either ignored, or not heard. Finally Artemis put her fingers in her mouth. SQUEEEEEEEEEE.

"All of you shut it!" When Kid opened his mouth, Artemis pointed at him. "Grrr." Beast Boy laughed and soon her finger was pointing at him. He shut it. "Listen to Kaldur, or I will shove an arrow down your throat!"

"Thank you, Artemis. Fighting like this will not help. Since you refuse to work together, I suggest an alternative." They all looked at him expectantly. "Why don't we allow the audience to choose by having one member from each team sing for them." The faces of both teams lite up with ideas.

"Sounds good to me!" Beast Boy said. "But whose going to sing?"

"I will." Both Robins said at the same time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!I almost forgot about this! I've been running around like a chicken with his head cut off and i finally got some time to write! Thank you so much for your kind reveiw and support! :D We're hoping for another cahapter by wednesday! Untill then reveiw and enjoy! :D


	20. Iris

"Who are you anyways?" The original Robin questioned, fixing the newbie with a painful stare. The other boy grinned.

"What's the matter _Dickie? _Don't like not knowing something?" Dick snarled and tried to tackle the impudent kid, but the other boy was trained by Batman too and avoided the strike. "Too slow. The names Tim Drake. Batman started training me a few years ago." Dick cracked his knuckles and bared his K-9s. Before he could move though, Artemis was by his side, and applied slight preasure to his hand. Similarly, Starfire was next to Tim and handing him a mic.

"Friends! It is time to begin!" She smiled and clasped her hands together. Raven and Artemis rolled their eyes.

"Is she always that perky?" Artemis whispered to the purple haried girl.

"Ridiculously. The sheer amount of tea I need to consume in order to not blast her through a wall is startling."

"Lemon Balm?"

"The only thing that works." She said giving a ghost of a smile. Beast Boy was sitting on the drum set and Wally was giving him a nasty look while twirling his drumsticks. Kaldur and Roy were reveiwing the songs while their eyes darted around making sure no one was about to kill anyone. Cyborg was next to them trying to be helpful, but Red Arrow kept trying to block him out. Megan and Conner were off to the side having finished talking to Starfire. Robin was starting to squezze Artemis' hand back, maybe a bit too hard, while the other Robin worked the crowd.

"Uh, Robby... Rob... Robin... ROBIN! AH!" Raven elbowed him while Artemis cried out and snatched her hand back and gently rubbing it. Her cries drew the attention of the others and Wally glared at him and mouthed 'What the hell!?" He was about to speed over, but the threatening look Raven was giving him kept him back.

"Let me see." Reluctantly, she extended her hand. Starfire skipped over and smiled.

"Don't worry friend Artemis, Raven is glorious with healing! She can fix anything!" she beamed. Raven's hand's glowed and the archer felt the pain flow from her hand. The goth grimanced slightly but otherwise didn't react.

"Not really. Minor injuries are usually the extent of my powers." Artemis nodded and Robin looked grateful.

"Thanks. We'd better get ready. Good luck babe." Artemis said pecking her Robin's cheek.

"Thanks... and I'm so sorry Arty, I'll make it up to you I promise." The other Robin said something to Starfire and she smiled and went off stage. Beast Boy remianed on the drum set, and Wally stalked off after Starfire. Raven floated over to the keyboards. Megan gave her a big smile and a thumbs up. Raven looked a little annoyed but didn't react otherwise. Artemis picked up the guitar and started to strum on it. She watched her boyfriend start the song.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know you'll fly me somehow,

The image of his parents death flashed through his head. He was so young when it happened. He missed them everyday in the early morning. That was their training times at the circus. He'd wake up at sunbreak and fly along the top of the tent like the little bird he was.

Your the closest to Olympus that I'll ever be  
And I just want to fight on for now

His godess. His shining light and best girlfriend. He was so happy to have her. He had liked her ever since she first made Kid Flash look like an idiot. She had always been there for him, even when she didn't know what was going on. And he couldn't be happier to have her.

**And all I can feel in this moment,**  
**Is the breath you breathe in my life**  
**Cause sooner or later it's abandoned**  
**And I don't want to miss you tonight.**

Tim had been left behind so many times. His parents didn't want him. He was abandoned by the people who he though were his friends. They had all left him. Even Batman blew him off sometimes to patrol with the other Robin. But the Titans had been amazing to him. They suported him and never ditched him. But a nasty voice in his head warned him constanlty. _If they knew the real you, they'd leave you in a second. They like Robin not some wuss name Tim Drake. _The thoughts stayed far too long and made way to much mess. Which is why he never took off his mask and never told them his identity.

**I don't want the team to see me**  
**Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
When everthing you love has fallen,  
I just want you to know who I am

Dick on the other hand, wanted nothing more then to tell his team everything. He hated hiding in the shadows from the people he considered to be his best friends. He hated to have to wear sunglasses or a mask when ever he looked at his girlfriend. He hated it so much. He knew that his friends would be there for him not matter who he was, and that they'd never betray him.

**You can't fight the villans yourself,**  
**Or the moment of justice in crime,**

If there was one thing that Batman had taught them, it was that the criminal scum of Gotham were too dangerous for normal police to handle. Being the son of a wealthy billionaire, he had been kidnapped once or twice in his life. He knew exactly how dangerous the scum of the city could be. That's why he leapt at the chance to help people. And when the Titans came to him, he was more then eager to help the people of Jump City as well. The feeling of being on a team was exactly what he needed to stay sane.  
When everything feels like the comics,  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.

**I don't want the team to see me**  
**Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
When everthing you love has fallen,  
I just want you to know who I am

The rest of the band played and Artemis ripped out a guitar solo that kicked some ass. The audience whooped and cheered while the Robin's moved to the music and gave each other apraising looks. Wally and the others watched from the wings. While the rest of the team were watching everything, Wally only had eyes for the archer. In the pit of his stomach, he realized he had made a very grave error.

**I don't want the team to see me,**  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand,**  
When you've been totally abandoned,  
I just want you to know who I am.

**I don't want the team to see me**  
**Cause I don't think they'd understand**  
When everthing you love has fallen,  
I just want you to know who I am  
**I just don't want you to know who I am**  
I just want you to know who I am  
**I just don't want you to know who I am.**

The crowd went wild and cheered it's heart out. Cyborg and Red Arrow came on stage and took the mics from their own Robins.

"Give it up for the musical stylings of Young Titans! Boo-ya!" Roy rolled his eyes at the catchphrase and resisted the urge to smack his face.

"Alright people of Gotham! We need you to decide who's going to continue the show for you tonight."

"That's right, so we need you to cheer for the band you thought did the best during the last show. For the Teen Titans, let me hear you roar!" Beast Boy did an improved drum solo that Wally rolled his eyes at. Robin patted his arm and Artemis smirked at him.

"What's the matter Baywatch? Don't like competition?"

"Please, I could blow that kid out of the water. Listen the audience doesn't even care." But the audience was screaming loudly for his solo. When it was over and the audience died down, Roy spoke up.

"And let's give it up for Young Voice!" Artemis jumped on the improv boat and the guitar she had jacked from Robin a while ago, echoed throughout the auditorium. For a few horrible seconds the only thing that could be heard was the final note, revibirating off the walls and ceiling. Artemis shot a horrified look at her teamates who mouths were on the floor. Two more seconds past, when Tim whistled low in his throat and everyone in the theater burst into a smattering of applause. She released the breath she was holding and hugged her boyfriend increasing the cheering expoentially. Roy shoot a smug look at Cyborg who was scowling along with Beast Boy. Raven on the other hand nodded at the blonde and they exchanged a smirk. Starfire and Robin went over to the wildly grinning Kid Flash and original Robin.

"Congrats. The better bird won." Tim smiled and Dick returned it. Dick extended his hand, which Tim grasped.

"Thanks. And listen, if you ever need anything, you know who to call." The boys smiled at each other while Wally tried to subtly check out Starfire's outfit. Megan smacked him with her telepathy while Superboy spoke to Beast Boy.

"Friends this had been most joyous!" Starfire smiled pulling anyone in arms reach into a bone crushing hug. Kaldur approached the hugging group that consisted of Megan who was hugging back, a squirming Artemis and Raven. both Robins trying to breath and Wally who slide his arms around Artemis instead of the aliens.

"I hate to inturrupt but Batman had requested that the five of you stop a bank robbery on fourth." Everyone seperated and split into their respective groups.

"It was nice to meet someone with a decent taste in tea." Raven said grinning at Artemis.

"No kidding. And listen if you ever need to get out some angst, give me a call." Artemis smiled shaking hands.

"We must stay in contact! Can can use the telephone and stay up all night with the gabbing and the gossip!" Starfire squealed. She and Megan had talked back stage about being from other worlds.

"Oh yes! I can't wait to hear from you!" the martian said engaging in another bone crushing hug.

"Thanks for the advice Supes!" Beast Boy smiled, raising his hand for a high five. Conner however gave him a weird look. He slowly lowered his hand and scratched his head.

"Sure..." Conner said before walking back to his bass.

"Ok little bro, stay safe. Come over tomorrow and we'll go out on patrol together."

"Will do big bro. And keep an eye on your archer... I think Raven may kidnap her. She doesn't like anyone this much!" Tim grinned and the twins high fived. Finally, Roy and Cyborg were left in an intense stare down, with Kaldur and Wally awkwardly looking inbetween them.

"Uh... It was a pleasure to meet you..." Kaldur tried. It didn't work though and the two still glared at each other. The Titians finally regrouped.

"Titans, Go!... That means you Cyborg!" Tim muttered. And with one final salute, they were gone.

"Well that was... different..." Artemis said. Robin pulled her into a hug and pecked her lips. Megan smiled at them and awwwwed from Superboy's arms. Wally and Roy made faces.

"Ok my turn to sing!" Wally said. He was certian if he didn't get this off his chest, he was going to do something very very stupid.

* * *

Hope you like it! Sorry this was so late, I had a billion things to do and PaintingFlowers went off to New Zealand without me! Lucky jerk! Anyways thanks for reading and to those who have been with the story since the begining! Leave a review and tell us what you think! :D


	21. Jessie's GirlMy Best Friend's Girl

Trying to sing a girl, whom he had rejected not even two hours ago, without sounding like a complete moron and asshole was more difficult then it should have been. But considering that it was his best friend who was now dating her, nevermind the fact they were superheroes, it made the choice a little more difficult. But none the less he felt that his choices were alright. However, he decided better to be safe then sorry, and sent Robin and Artemis off on a wild goose chase. Kaldur had helped with that, asking the two to keep tabs on certain members of theater. Conner was on the bass line, Megan still on keyboard, Roy was on the main guitar line and Wally was again multitasking on drums and singing. Well here goes nothing.

_Robin is a friend,  
Yeah's he's been a real good pal of mine.  
But latley something's changed, it ain't hard to define,  
Robin's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine!_

From here the song had been normal and the audience cheered along with the music. But then the tune suddenly blended into a different song.

_Well she's my best friends girl,  
She's my best friend's girl-irl  
And she could have been mine!_

Really he was kicking himself in the pants for being such an idiot. He wasn't even polite when he turned her away. Not even a 'Sorry, but no,' or 'I'm not looking for a relationship right now,' no he had to be the biggest ass in the theater. Seriously, maybe if he didn't make her feel like crap, she might not have run straight into Robin's arms.

_And I wish that I had Robin's girl!  
Where can I find an archer like that?_

_You've got you nuclear arrows,  
And you drip dry cape  
Ooh beat the guys,  
It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove_

It gave all of the heroes a kick to see the bad guys defeated, but it seemed like anyone hailing from Gotham took a certain pleasure in watching their enemies fall. Wally almost thought that Artemis came from Gotham too, by the way she matched the Boy Wonder's grin. It grew even bigger when ever she managed to blow them down with her bow and arrow. It was one of the things that Wally didn't know if he hated or despised about her... but he started to lean toward love...

_But I play along with this charade,  
I don't see any reason change,  
And I feel so slow when they start talking plans,  
I wanna tell her that I like her,  
But she'd probably kick my ass_

And sad but true, she would either hurt him or tell him where he could stick it. But that small hopeful part of him was trying to see the silver lining. 'She orignally wanted you! Maybe she still does, and is only with Robin to make you jelous!' But Kid Flash knew this was the stupid side of his head. The Artemis train had moved on, and Robin had gotten on intead of him.

_And he's watching her with thoses eyes,  
And she's fighting with him in that body, I just know,  
And he's holding her in his arms late in Gotham at night,_

Not that they had any chance to yet, but Wally had been Dick's best friend for years, and he knew what he used to do with Batgirl during patrol. And considering the reaction the boy got, Wally was pretty sure he wanted to try that again. It made him conflicted. One the one hand, he wanted his best bud to have a nice girl and be happy; just not with Artemis.

_But she's my best friend's girl,  
She's my best friends's girl-irl,  
And she could have been mine._

_Robin's girl!  
I wish that I had Robin's girl!  
Where can I find an archer like that?  
And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she sees in him,  
I've been funny,  
Maybe a little too cool with the lines,  
But she's my best friend's girl friend,  
Where can I find an archer like that?_

Megan, Conner and Roy were all exchanging looks during the song. They all knew pretty much exactly what had happened between the two, either from Robin, Wally or Artemis but they were kinda confused. Roy had know Wally a long time, and he had only been this serious about a girl once. And after Linda had broken his heart, he had sworn off long term relationships. Up till the newest team member had shown up, it had appeared that he was being true to his word. He felt a twang of annoyance toward Rob, who knew what had happened between Wally and Linda, and still asked out the only girl who had been totally interested since the messy break-up. But the older red-head also knew that Robin hadn't had an interest in a girl since he and Batgirl split, thoguh that had been far cleaner.

**"It's Artemis' decision. Besides it's not like he was hesitant." **Conner said over the mind link Megan had set up between the three of them.

**"Yeah but Rob should know better." **Conner frowned and rolled his eyes. **"I know that he was an ass, and it pisses me off too. Arty should have hit him upside the head or something. I'm only saying that Rob should have talked to him before asking her out. Look how upset the dude is." **They discretely glanced at the drummer, who was grinning broadly at the crowd. But while his face was happy, his voice betrayed his true feelings.

_I wish that I had Robin's girl,  
But she's my best friend's girl friend,  
Where can I find an archer like that?  
My best best friend's girl friend  
I wish that I had Robin's girl,  
Too bad she's my best friend's girlfriend,  
And she could have been mine._

**"He really is upset, but Roy he was so awful to your cousin! You should have heard her! I thought she was going to cry! And the song was so beautiful!" **The archers had once described their relationship as cousinly, and since as far as the team knew the were adopted cousins, it stuck. They all accepted the aplause and waited a few moments for Artemis and Robin to return. They came back, looking fairly smug about something and Rob whispered something into Kaldur's ear.

**"So what did you guys sing?" **The archer asked, comming on stage and waving to the crowd. The others looked like dear caught in the headlights and gave Roy the 'You tell her!' look. He then rounded on Wally and gave him the 'I'm not telling her, you tell her!' Look. Wally returned it and they just looked at each other while the others stood around. Finally Conner snapped.

**"What I Like About You." **He said. **"I think it was about Roy." **Roy threw him a disgusted look and Robin entertained the crowd by walking in on his hands.

**"So does anyone have anything they wanted to sing?" **

**"If no one does, can we go back to the original songs we rehersed this morning?" **Everyone took a minute to remember what those were. They had kinda skirted around the actual list of songs Batman had provided. Kaldur didn't really expect them to stay right on track, but so far they had sung one out of the sixteen songs originally given. He looked hopeful that another would be sung, but Megan crashed that for him.

**"OOOOH! I just got a glorious idea!" **Everyone who had heard her starred at her. Artemis raised an eyebrow and sliently asked for an explaination. **"Starfire, said it once and I thought I'd try it out!" **She said sheepishly.

**"No offence, but 'Hello Megan' is quite enough as a catchphrase." **Robin admitted. Now everybody rolled their eyes at the Wonder Boy.

**"As if you obbsession with prefixes is the most turbing thing that comes out of our mouths." **Conner complained. Artemis smiled a little as she ruffled his hair.

**"But you have to admit, it is the catchiest!" **They all mumbled their agreements, and Wally looked away from the public display of affection.

**"What was your idea Miss. Martian?" **Kaldur asked getting back on track.

**"Oh right! Artemis, I say we grab Zattana and do a triplet!" **Imediatly Artemis' eyes lit up with excitement.

**"A girls night out? Hell to the yes!"**

* * *

So everyone needs to wish PaintingFlowers a happy birthday! Though I can only do it over the internet, because the jerk went off and ditched me in New Zealand. The twit! Anyways hope you enjoyed our latest chapter! Just to be clear, Linda Parks is not going to reappear. Because I hate her. If you've ever gotten a hold of the new teen titans comics, I think you'll share my veiw. Hell I like Jinx better! Anyways, leave a reveiw and tell us what you thought! :D And thank you so much to those who have stuck with us since the begining and have been reviewing/following/favoriting! :D Love you guys lots! :D


	22. I Need A Hero

Because what's a YJ sonfic without at least one song dealing with heroes? Enjoy!

* * *

Zatanna was easy to find. The music was easy to pick, and the words were easy to change. It was difficult to get the boys to get off the stage. After the last song Megan and Artemis had sung by themselves, they were more then a little wary of what they were planning. In fact the only who seemed ok with it was Wally.

"Will you stop being a baby?" Artemis complained at her older 'cousin.' "I promise not to insult you." Roy scoffed and nodded towards the other girls, who were arguing with Conner and Dick. Wally and Kaldur watched each match.

"I watch the Good Wife too you know. It's obvious your trying to set up a loophole! You'll just get your minons to do it!" Zatanna, who had recently convinced Robin turned on him while Artemis let out an exasperated noise.

"Yeah and I watch Sherlock so I must be able to out detective Batman." She deadpanned rolling her eyes. "Just because you've seen the show dosen't make it true!"

"... I know that." Artemis shook her head and pressed her palm into her eyes. Megan finally lost ehr patience and pushed past Conner and snatched the mic Roy was holding hostage out of his hand.

"Hey!" He called out. But the Martian simply pushed him backwards into Conner with her telekinisis.

"No. Our turn. Zee?" The young magician smiled and raised her arms and flexed her fingers in a mystical fashion.

_teg su ydaer rof eht wohs_

A mist enshrouded the girls for less then a second as their oufits changed. Megan's hair was far shorter. The red mass was a pixie cut with sidebangs sweapt aross her forehead. Her blindly white dress had two straps that sprouted from the cluster of stones at the center of her chest and had dimonds running up it's length. It fell to above her knees and hugged every inch of her. The material was criminally soft and all of the purposful wrinkles lead toward the stones. Poor Conner was left dumbstruck as he took in his saintly girlfriend. Artemis on the other hand still had her blonde head, though now it was pulled up into a higher ponytail. The was a braided peice that encircled her head like a crown and made her look like a princess. Her outfit was the perfect match to her eyes. The gray dress has see-through sleeves and back that turned into a velvety material closer to her chest. It went down to ust below her knee, but had a split in the side that went all the way up her thigh.

"You pulled this straight from Skyfall didn't you?" Artemis accused. Robin and Wally were both oogling her legs with frequents glaces higher on her body. Roy felt the brotherly urge to step in front of their veiw, or cover her with a towel, but his friendship with them won over. Though he did give them an icy glare. Zatanna smiled and shrugged.

"Guily as charged. I couldn't think of another dress that you would wear." She was decked out in a totally stunning 'little black dress.' It had a one thick shoulder strap which was accented by a see-through drape on the same shoulder. The lenght ended about mid-thigh and it bounced as she moved, sometimes lower and sometimes just a little bit higher. The was also a thick gold studded belt around her slender waist. Her hair was still the same lenght, but fell in waves around her face. Most noticably about all three girls though was that they simply glowed. While the light was doing a marvelous job reflecting off the jewels laced into their costumes, their faces and skin glowed, like a heavenly aura engulfed them.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Megan cheered, as the piano Artemis was using eariler was pulled on stage. The green girl sat down, cracked her knuckles and started to play. Three spotlights shone down upon the girls, making the magical glow even stronger. They sang in order, Zatanna on the right of Megan, then the piano player herslef and Artemis.

**Where have all the sidekicks gone,  
And where are all the gods?**

Roy grumbled something about not being sidekicks, but the others shushed him harshly. Kaldur chuckled and patted his friends shoulder. The other three starred out at the girls wide eyed.

_Where's the sky wise Superman  
to fight the rising odds?_

Conner shoved the mention of his 'father' away and tried to concentrate on the girl singing instead. He was in a better mood and didn't want to loose it.

Isn't there a dark knight in his city fighting greed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!

The music picked up it's pace and Zatanna and Artemis felt obligated to show off their moves while Megan swayed from her seat at the piano. Dick grinned at the reference to his mentor. The audience had clearly picked up on it and screamed loudly for their cities saviour.

**I need a hero!  
**_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the fight!  
_**He's gotta be strong!  
**_And he's gotta have aim!  
_And he's gotta be part of the night!  
I need a hero!  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!  
_**He's gotta be sure  
**And he's gotta be soon  
_And he gotta be larger then life!_

The screens behind them came to life again. Pictures and footage of each of the boys came on, giving them a manly and heroic shot. Robin took down ten men by himself. Kid Flash saved a baby from a burning building. Aqualad defeated Killer frost and Mr. Freeze. Superboy pulled a bus back from the edge of a bridge. Red Arrow save a cat from a tree. He did a double take. Yup while the others came off looking like big shots he saved a measly cat from a tree.

"Are you kidding me?! ARTEMIS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Robin snickered and pointed back at the screen. Now he was saving the little boy and his cat from the Joker and a handful of his henchmen. "Oh. Nevermind then." He muttered his cheeks growing warm.

_Somewhere after midnight,  
In the darkest deepest sea,  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
Is Kaldur reaching back for me!_

Kaldur tried to conceal his happy smile, but failed miserably. It was nice to get some appreciation and Zatanna sounded sincere.

**Sweeping with the thunder, and dying with the heat,  
It's gonna take a Superboy to sweep me off my feet!**

Now Conner had his turn to grin happily. SuperBOY. Not man. She liked him better then the man of steel. Though he was pretty sure that all of his teammates like him better, it was always nice to hear it out loud. And ifhe was Megan's hero that was all that mattered.

Up where the men are stopping the thefts  
Runs a boy with a lightning chest  
And I could swear that he is somewhere  
racing me!  
Through the snow and the sleet and the hail  
Through the storm and the flood!  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!

Wally felt more then the little spark of happiness the others felt. Hell he was ecstatic. And Dick knew. He also knew what Wally had just sang. And that he was in love with his Artemis. It was making him angry. He was the one who had cared enough to try and help her ask out Wally, and the one to try and make her feel better when Wally cruelly rejected her. It wasn't fair that he was now allowed to act all grossed out when they showed affection. It was fear really that was making him so mad. His fear was Wally's hope. Because Artemis really did like Wally first. She was moving with all the grace and skill of an archer. While the music had an instrumental break, the grils were dancing up a storm. Twirling and spinning each other in a tango style, matching the beat of the music every step of the way.

I need a hero!  
_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!  
_**He's gotta be sure  
**And he's gotta be soon  
_And he gotta be larger then life!_

_**I need a hero!  
**__I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the fight!  
_**He's gotta be strong!  
**_And he's gotta have aim!  
_And he's gotta be part of the night!

The song came to a dramatic conclusion and the girls accepted their applause. Then they dashed back off stage to return to their normal outfits. While the girls were out of hearing range, Robin confronted Kid Flash.

"We need to talk." Wally swilveled to look at him. His best friends face mirrored Batman's and held no emotion, but the tightness of his voice gave it all away.

"If this is about the six hundred dollar jeans I bought with your card, I can explain..." He said trying to deflect the orginal topic.

"That was you?! I thought Babs had stolen my credit card! What do you need six hundred dollar jeans for?! Wait never mind I don't want to know. That's not what I was talking about. I was talking about Artemis." Wally swallowed hard.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know what they say about forbidden fruit. And she's so strong and hot and snappy and hot and smart and hot and pretty and hot and-" Dick smacked his arm.

"I got it. But dude are you kidding me? You had to like her, even though you knew I had a thing for her for almost two months!?" Wally had the decency to look ashamed.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I think I just realized that I argue with her because I like her attention." Dick glowered. "Don't hate me... but I'm not going to stop." Now Dick looked furious.

"What?! DOES NO ONE RESPECT THE CODE ANYMORE?!" A few stage hands looked at him weird and skirted away from them. "When she was trying to ask you out, did I sabotage her? NO! Because your my best friend! Why can't you help me have this?"

"Because... She's my spitfire! Fate told me so! He praticly said we were perfect for each other!"

"Yet you still crushed her heart!" His hands were in tight fists and he was trying to keep calm and not open a can of whoop-ass on the speedster, who too was getting angry.

"I WAS CONFUSED! Besides you only like her because Barbra just ditched you and she was there to stop your crying!" That was it. Robin flew at the speedster and tried to cause him as much pain as he could. Like wise Wally started pounding back. Ivan Dorrian watched with glee as Aqualad and Red Arrow dragged the boys apart.

"Would you two calm down?" Roy yelled over the cussing boys. "Don't make me get Artemis out here!" They quickly stopped moving and slicenced themselves. "Thank you. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Wally is being a backstabbing whiny little bitch!"

"Rob is being a stuck up spoiled little dick!

"Ooooh real clever." Dick spat. They began arguing again and Roy felt a headache comming on.

"Will you two shut up till the end of the mission! As soon as I'm gone feel free to kill each other, but for zip it. How do you think Artemis will react to the two of you arguing over her like she was toy?" Both bat and speedster considered this, shot the other a death look and kept quiet. She would definatly kill them.

"Right then! Kal, it's our turn next!" Roy announced turning to his best friend and relasing Wally. Aqualad gazed at him wearily.

"What is it you have planned?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Something to stop us from going insane of course."

* * *

I know it's a day late, but as I said on my other story A Different Kind Of Truce, my brother stole the batteries from all my electronics and held them hostage. Blame him. Anyhoodle, I hope you liked our newest chapter and are looking forward to Kaldur/Roy bonding friendship moral ambiguity fluff! Thoughts, ideas and critisim are loved! And as for the shows within a story, I was watchign alot of tv today while I was writting! Thank you to all those who have favortied and followed and reveiwed! We love you guys! :D


	23. I'm Just A Kid

While Robin and Kid Flash gave each other the deadliest looks they could manage, the others set up their instruments. Roy had dragged Robin to stage left, Wally to stage right and conned Artemis into standing dead center on stage.

"Why am I standing on an X?" She asked suspiciously looking up into the rafters for anything heavy that could fall on her head.

"Because we're going to drop a piano on you! What do you think? Just stand there and DON'T MOVE!" And with that, the angry red archer stormed off toward his aquatic best friend.

"Boys are weird." Artemis said to M'gann, who was tapping on her piano and looking over at Conner.

"I have no clue what your talking about." She sighed. Then she noticed Wally was watching Artemis with an unblinking stare. "Then again... What is they say about forbidden fruit?" Artemis caught on and looked at the speedster. He smiled hugely and she felt compelled to smile back at him. Her back was turned and she didn't notice Conner leap to restrain Robin from leaping across the stage to strangle the red head. Roy appeared behind Wally and smacked him over the head.

"If you two are donw with your battle for dominance, Kal and I want to get going!" He stomped on stage and took his place next to Kalduram. Artemis took the hint and started to play accompianed by Conner. Then Kaldur started off.

_I went to bed at noon,  
Cause I was fighting goons,  
Just to start my night off with a fall  
_Kaldur ran through the last few missions they had been on. Why was it that the covert ops team made more noise then the entire US military? What he wouldn't give for a single mission that went according to plan. Then again, he may as well plan for things not to go according for plan. Expect the unexpected and all those oxymorons. A good night's sleep would be another nice present. The Atlantian didn't know how the others, who had to attend school managed not to pass out from exhaustion.

**I think my friends have skills,  
But sometimes I get chills,  
What's another day nearly dead?  
When every night I'm covered in red, and here we go!**

Robin was scary when he was angry. Even Red Arrow admitted it. Honestly, he was that sure how Wally wasn't running as fast as his light speed could take him. But then again an angry speedster was nothing to scoff at either. For a kid who could break the sound barrier in his sneakers, sticking his hand through someone's brain wasn't going to be that much more difficult. As of that moment the once best friends were looking at anywhere but each other, but still looking pissed off.

_i'm just a fish and missions just fly by,  
I'm just a fish and I know that I do try._

It angered Kal when he heard people in the street talk smack about his king or himself. These people didn't appreciate exactly what Aquaman did for the Earth. On the Justice League, he was always ready to help, even when something pressing was happening under the sea. He risked his life on land everyday to protect people who weren't even his own citizens. Even in his casual life, Aquaman was responsible for three quarters of the Earth. Far more then any other hero. Kaldur felt that he was in a predicament similar to his king. Who cared about how 'powerful' they were on land? Wasn't it enough that they were trying to save lives?

**Nobody knows, 'cause I quit  
And the team is having more success then me! Tonight!**

Ever since Roy had dropped the 'Speedy' monkier, he felt as though no one had even remembered him. Like Artemis' shawdow had engulfed him. Then again his had apparently engulfed her in the team's eyes. Just a price to pay, the red headed archer supposed.

**And maybe when evil is dead,  
I'll crawl into my bed, I'm fixing all these arrows again.  
I'll try to think about my last fight, it was a good time!**

"What are you talking about? You nearly died!" Artemis hissed, giving him an incredulous look.

_Everyone's a critic of me,  
And their going to roast me here alive, and here we go!_

**I'm just a red, and life is an arrow,  
I'm just a red, and my 'scapes are narrow,  
**_Nobody knows, 'cause I joined with my king,  
and my friends got together without me!  
What the fish is wrong with us?  
We're not making any fuss._

They boys sort of directed the song at their teammates, thinking about how little they complained.

**How did this happen to you?  
Wide awake and fighting, I can't catch a break.  
And every fight could be my last fight ever!**

Bam! All the super powered teens felt a hint of guilt, thinking about how many more things could go wrong for Artemis, Red Arrow and Robin then it could for them.`It wasn't like they had super healing a fore warning of danger. They had what skills they had fought for. That was all. But, Conner was realizing, they were probably the most capable on the team.

_I'm just a fish!_

**I'm just a Red,**

_I'm just a fish!_

**Yeah I'm just a Red!**

_I'm just a fish tonight!_

**I'm just a red, and life is an arrow,  
I'm just a red and my 'scapes are narrow,  
**_Nobody knows, cause I joined with my king,  
And my friends got together,  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world!_

_I'm just a fish and missions just float by,  
I'm just a fish and I know I do try  
_**Nobody knows, cause I quit the team,  
Nobody wants to be off the team,  
Nobody knows cause I quit and the team  
is having more success then me! Tonight!**

_I"m tired out tonight!  
_**I can't catch a break tonight!  
_I'm just a kid tonight!_**

As per usual, the crowd roared and clapped and cheered and made a fuss while the team took their bows. Kaldur looked far less stressed out and Roy was farther away from gruesome murder. As soon as the song was over, Robin had posessivly wrapped his arms around his godess and gave Kid Flash a pointed look. Wally however took this as a challenge.

"So Arty when we finally get out of this place, did you want to get some food with me? We can get pizza for the whole team!" Artemis looked suspisious, but agreed anyways.

"Ok... Rob did you want to come too?" Dick used all of his Bat training not to scream 'Take that!' in KF's smarting face. Swallowing all his childish urges, he simply nodded.

Meanwhile, one of Ivan Dorrian's hench workers, approached his boss.

"Sir. We've been brainstorming like you said to. I think we've come up with an idea!" The wore out theater owner gave his subordinate a tired gaze.

"If it's anything that is needlessly complicated or unnecessarily complicated, you can show yourself out. I'm not a costumed psychopath who needs a gimick that will undoubtly get them arrested. I'd shoot them if not for the witnesses." The lower man thought for a minute before giving the idea.

"Their a team right? Well then, let's use that against them!"

* * *

Kaldur received the message from his king and turned to the others.

"The League requires some assistance. Artemis, Superboy and I will meet them below while Red Arrow Robin, Kid Flash and Miss. Martian continue the show."

"Why you three?" Wally whined, not wanting to preform with the boy wonder. Kaldur shrugeed and motioned for the others to follow him.

"We are who the League requested." Artemis pecked Robin's cheek and smacked Roy's arm before jumping behind Aqualad. Conner pecked Megan's cheek.

"Stay whelmed Roy Toy!" The blonde said with a wink before the three disapeared.

"I hate it when she calls me that. Ok then what are we singing?" Megan shrugged while the other two turned away from each other. "Come on you two, stop acting like four year olds!"

"HE STARTED IT!" They said at the same time. Megan held her head and walked over to the front of the stage to entertain the crowd while the boys sorted out their feelings.

"That's it. I going to kill a puppy." Both guys looked at him like he was the Joker. "Not really but come on! You're acting like ass holes over Artemis? She'd kill you then walk out on all of us to stop you from fighting! You guys are like brothers for god's sake!"

"Cain and Able maybe." Wally muttered folding his arms over his chest. Roy facepalmed and tried not to shake them.

"Fine. Both of you grab a mic. This seems like the only way to solve problem's today."

* * *

Yay I got it done before my family overwhelmes me! :D :D :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all those who reveiwed and left ideas! You have given me a deviously good idea! I apologize if we don't update for a little bit with the holidays and all! Anyways let us know what you thought by leaving a revwie! You guys rock! Happy Holidays! :D :D :D


	24. Last One Standing

Megan was given the drums since the next song didn't have any piano and she was out of a job. Since she didn't really know how to play, she was simply using her telekiniesis to hit the right drums at the same time. Roy had taken on bass line and Robin kept his normal spot. Wally and Robin were standing as far away from each other as Roy would let them. Wally had his mic in his hand while Robin had his on his stand. Roy nodded to Megan and they started the music.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superboy, Aqualad and Artemis had changed into their work cloths and gathered in the basement of the theater, just below the stage.

"You sure this is the place?" Superboy asked looking around at the abandoned room.

"This is where I was told to gather the three of us." Aqualad said, though his face was uncertain.

"Oh this is definatly the place! In fact you're just in time to see the show!" A gravelly voice called. The door that the heroes had entered from slammed shut and the lights flickered off.

"Oh hell." Artemis deadpanned before kicking her left leg out to the side. It connected with something soft and she heard a loud groan. "I don't think we're alone any more..." More grunts and groans filled the air and Superboy and Aqualad tried to defend themselves as well. Finally their disadvantage of no sight won out and the three heroes found themselves being restrained by several goons apiece. In Superboy's case, thick chains that were laced with Kryptonite secured him to the floor. The lights turned back on and Two-Face flipped his coin.

* * *

**Wally sings half of the first verse of Last One Standing**

It didn't matter how many times Rob tried to stop him from 'fighting' with Artemis. He wasn't going to be shut out. He thought he'd said that enough times for that to sink in. Robin may act like the tough guy with no feelings or fears, but Wally knew how big of a lie that was. Dick was his best friend and had trusted him with almost everything. Kid Flash knew that Dick was terrified of falling things, hated guns, and liked cats more then he let on. He was not the scary bat his mentor was. Wally was not afriad of him.

* * *

"Two-Face? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked feeling a fair bit of confusion. The scarred man laughed and flipped his coin again. The hench man that currently was bear-hugging Artemis chuckled too. His hot breath on her neck made her skin crawl.

"I had some business with the propieter of this institution, when your mentor's busted in on our meeting. I think they found they'd bitten off more then they could chew however, considering the vast number of Gotham's most dangerous criminals and their enforcers were present. I believe they are still fighting off in some other area of the building. Most of our meetings take place in the underground tunnels, so there is quite enough room. However Mr. Dorrian doesn't want the building to come crashing down around us and needs your concert to end in order to activate the internal security systems. That's where you three come in."

* * *

**Robin sings the rest of the first verse**

Right now, Dick was far to angry for an apology to make any difference. Wally always thought himself the babe magnet and that the girls were only interested in Dick for his money. But with Artemis it was different. She didn't know about his wealth so she could only like him for him. And if his 'friend' was going to be a brat about him finally getting a girl, then he really didn't need any enemies. But something was bothering him. Was being with Artemis worth losing his best friend?

* * *

"Holding us hostage isn't going to stop the League." Superboy growled, straining against his chains. The villian looked over at him.

"Yes, Superman may even thank us if we kill you, wouldn't he?" Superboy snarled and the others glared at Two-Face. "But it is not the League who we are going to blackmail. If the rest of your team continues the show, the three of you are forfeit." Aqualad looked at Artemis, and when he had her attention, flicked his eyes to her crossbow.

"Maneuver four." Aqualad whispered so that only SB could hear. Artemis counted to four and slammed the back of her head into the goon holding her, breaking his nose. He dropped her and howled in pain. With deadly accuarcy, she snapped out her cross bow and picked off the three goons that had tackeld Aqualad to the floor. They released him and the Atlantian used his water bearers to break the chains holding Superboy.

"Change of plans ugly." Superboy yelled before another swarm of henchmen entered the room.

* * *

**Both sing chorus**

Megan sighed as she watched the boys sing. They moved seamlessly and even in their anger at each other, they were still playing off each other. When Wally moved left Rob moved right in perfect symmetry. The words they were singing were orangery but their voices were beginning to sound sadder and remorseful. It didn't take a telepath to tell you that they were both feeling badly about the way the handled things. Subtlety she contacted Roy via mind link.

_If they feel so badly about fighting, why don't they make up already?_

_They're guys. We make up by getting drunk or fighting it out. And since neither is applicable here, the closest we're gonna get is them singing about their feelings... And suddenly I'm the best friend in a chick flick. Great._

Megan shook her head and disconnected. She tried to contact Conner but could only reach static. She tired Kaldur and Artemis but got the same result. _  
_

_well this can't be good._

* * *

"This is not good!" Artemis called over to Aqualad as he put his fist into a larger man's gut. She took out her own adversary and glance around to see how Superboy was doing. He was yelling and lashing out at anyone who within arms reach.

"How is it, that the McDonalds near my house is always understaffed but these guys manage to pull henchmen out their-"

"ARTEMIS!" Oh yeah Kaldur hated when anyone swore.

"Out of their hats. Seriously where are these guys coming from?" They had been fighting for a while now and the archer was getting tired.

"I do not know, but we need to end this." Two-face laughed and flipped his coin. Man that was getting annoying. He was standing off to the side flanked by two burly looking body guards.

"You brats have no chance. Save yourself the pain and effort." Superboy tried to make his way over to the villain, but the goons he was fighting pulled something out of their pockets and the clone fell to the ground. "Oh did I mention that Lex Luthor was here? And he brought such lovely party favours. Now you can either surrender, or the clone finds out exactly what kryptonite does to a Kyrptonian... Even a fake Kyrptonian." Superboy snarled but the little green rocks were making him weaken quickly. One of the goons, who was holding a particularly pointy piece of kryptonite pointed it at Superboy's throat. Aqualad and Artemis exchanged a look before raising their arms.

* * *

**The boys take turns singing and finish the song**

Robin looked over at Wally while the crowd screamed. His red headed friend was soaking up the applause, but was glancing at Dick out of the corner of his eye. When the crowd died down a bit, they both looked each other in the eye.

"So maybe I over reacted a little bit."

"And maybe it's unfair for me to flirt with your girlfriend." The fastest kid Alvie held up his left hand. "I promise that any flirting done with Artemis will be only to piss her off, or when I have nothing to do on a Saturday night." Dick grinned.

"Deal. Who knows, maybe we can go on a three way date sometime." They both grinned and went in for a bro hug. "It'll be like that time the three of us got locked in that museum!" Wally laughed at the memory.

"Deal." They shook hands and the audience hollered. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but when I try to make up that easily I get bitch slapped across the room."

Just to be sure, Megan tried to reach the others a third time before announcing her concern to the stage group.

_I don't want to worry any of you, but I can't seem to reach the other via mind link._

_Can you reach your Uncle? _Robin asked looking suspicious.

_Yes I can still sense his mental presence. But when I tried Conner, Artemis and Kaldur, all I got was static._

_Are the comm. links still up?_

_Hello Megan! I didn't check._

Roy touched his ear with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Red Arrow to Aqualad: come in Aqualad." There was a breif silence before a voice crackled over the line.

-nd you will stay here until Mr. Dorrian gives the word that your friends have surrendered. Any attempt to escape will end with you finding yourself with double the headaches as before... Since you'll have two bullets in your brain." The stage team exchanged worried and surprised looks. Then Artemis' voice rasped over the line.

"They won't surrender you two faced freak!" Everyone could hear the cringe at her lame taunt.

"In that case baby Arrow, you'll be the first to die for your cause." Dick, Wally and Roy narrowed their eyes furiously. They almost missed the spitting sound on the other end.

"Superboy? Why did you spit on me?" Aqualad's confused voice asked.

"I think he was aiming for the ass holding that chunk of Kryptonite to his face." Conner made a grunting noise. Robin moved behind Roy and Megan to block himself from the audience.

"Signal tracked. Their almost- whoa, ten feet below us north east." Roy nodded and turned off the comm. link.

"Alright. Who's up for a little scavenger hunt?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this newest chapter! We would like to thank Ann b-10 for the wonderful suggestion. To everyone else who left a review or suggestion, we would like to thank you! Even if we don't use your suggestion, it's still greatly appreciated! :D And thank you to those who favorited and followed! The next chapter should be comming up soon! So let us know what you think! :D We love you all!


	25. Ballroom Blitz

"Titans? Listen we need a filler episode. How soon can you get here?" Roy heard static on the line as it tried to keep up with the sudden traveling distance before giving up. The Teen Titans shadow travelled into a secluded corner of the stage and nodded to the Team.

Robin glared at the theater manager. Dorrian had a smile on his face and he was walking over to them like he wasn't about to threaten the lives of their friends and force them to give up. Robin hated him quite a bit in that moment. But as Dorrian came up to the group Red Arrow stepped forward.

"We need to take a short break to deal some personal stuff. So the Titans are going to fill in. Great enjoy the show." He said authoritively. Dorrian opened his mouth to protest, but out of nowhere, Raven appeared and gave the man her best death glare. Her demon side came out and cowed the man into submission. The Team moved past the Titans giving them a nod or wave in greeting. The Robins smirked and fist bumped. The Team went into a dressing and changed quickly. Getting strange looks from the stage hands they made their way down to the basement. They stood outside a door that was serperating them from their friends. Roy, who was taking over for Kaldur looked at the others.

_You ready Rob? _Robin nodded.

"Uh huh."

_Kid Flash?_ Wally was vibrating in anticipation.

"Yeah!"

_Meg? _The Martian looked almost flushed.

"Ok!"

_Alright fella's! Let's goooo! _They burst into the room and immediatly attacked the henchmen. Robin had started blasting music to limit communication between the villians. It was purely conincidental that it happened to match what they were saying. Yeah. Conincidence.

Roy pegged the goon holding Aqulalad hostage and knocked one of Kaldur's hands free. The Atlantian promptly turned around and knocked the other man senseless. He and Roy quickly fell in beside each other.

_You know our lives are getting so hard,  
Living with the crap they give to us! uh huh  
My life so getting so strange,  
I like to tell you every time we fight. _

Miss. Martian used her telpathy to rip the Kryponite chains from Superboy's wrists. With a somewhat evil smirk, he growled and started flinging bad guys every which way. Then he turned to Two-Face, who was considering making a break for it, and snarled.

_I see a man in the back, who's face I'll crack,  
And his mind's as crazy as cats!_

The clone tried to leap at the villian, but was tackled mid-jump by a handful of goons. He threw them off and landed beside his girlfriend. She looked over at and nodded over to where Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin were fighting. Wally had zipped into the room and freed her while Robin liberated her bow and quivers and thrown them to her. Now they were fighting in perfect sync.

_I see the girl in the corner letting no one fight for her,  
You know, she's the one dating a bat! _

Kid Flash slammed his fist into the bad guy that was running up to a crouching Robin. Robin kicked the legs out from the vilians was was trying to get to Artemis. Artemis let two boxing glove arrows fly toward the sniper aiming for Kid Flash. They weaved around each other protecting their own and taking down the baddies.

_Oh snap! You're as fast as lighting!  
And we're kung fu fighting!_

Artemis grinned and used KF as a spring board to kick a villain in the face. Kid Flash nodded and drove his elbow into something that cracked. He thought it was a nose.

_And now's he's fuming,  
Cause he's totally losing!  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

Robin cackled and drifted over to Red Arrow and Aqualad, handing Kaldur his water bearers. Two-Face roared and another wave of hench men swarmed in. Robin only laughed louder.

_And the freak in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a basement bash!  
And the kids in the corner said 'Dude you're gonna lose' judging from our basement bash!_

Roy grinned. He did like the sound of that.

_Basement Bash_

Conner, Megan, Artemis and Wally echoed.

_Basement Bash_  
_Basement Bash  
__Basement Bash_

Roy pulled someone's face into his knee and dropped the unconsious man to the floor.

_We're trying to save world - getting no where's all we ever do_

Conner muttered something about that being because the bad guys seemed to have more henchmen then the goverment had crooked politicians, but was ignored. Most of the others were to busy fighting the overly whelming number henchmen. He growled and voiced his opinion in song.

_And the goons just come on over- sometimes they come out of the thin air._

Megan couldn't help but laugh and continue on that line of thought as she tried to barricade the door shut.

_And the man with the faces is out of his aces as he tries to plot our demise!  
And the girl with the arrows as good as the Pharaohs she could kill you with a whip of her bow!_

Artemis overheard and smirked her biggest and most devious smirk. The goons around her took half a step back. Kid Flash took advantage of it and sent them all flying. Artemis continued to grin and sang out.

_Oh snap!  
__The bad guys are falling  
And it's kinda appauling_

KF smiled and took out a large portion of the bad guys, giving everyone a few seconds to catch their breath.

_We're bombastic  
Cause I'm fantastic_

Every single pair of eyeballs rolled around their sockets a few times. Yes, even the villians. Artemis decided to let him have it for once. After all if it was getting under the bad guy's skin. Robin grinned and flipped over someone's head and landed next to his girlfriend.

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
__And the freak in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a basement bash!  
And the kids in the corner said 'Dude you're gonna lose' judging from our basement bash!  
Basement Bash!_

Two-Face lost his temper and decided to attack the heroes himself. He lunged at Robin but a quick punch to the nose sent him spinning into Kid Flash. He decided to keep the music going.

_Oh Snap!  
Fast as Lightning!_

Kid ran in circles while Two-Face fired three shots out of his pistol trying to peg the speedster. He missed everytime of course and eventually got dizzy. Kid Flash took the oppritunity to push him towards Artemis. He picked up where Rob left off.

_We're kung fu fighting!_

Arty smirked and let him throw a few easily blocked punches before kicking him in the back and sending him into Megan's range.

_And now he's fuming!_

She taunted. Miss. Martian waited for Two-Face to take careful aim at her before telekeneticly tearing the gun away from from his hands. The sweet as candy Martian couldn't help but twist the knife a little more.

_Because he's totally losing!_

Using her mind she lifting the villian up and threw him toward her angry Superboy.

_Fin-a-lly yeah!_

He grinned as he finally got to take out most of his rage. Black Canary had talked to him about never using his full strength in case he actually killed someone. So while his punches were nowhere near his full strength, he was still pounding some serious pain into the man. With one final punch, the villian went spiraling into Red Arrow.

_The freak tired ta attack, but fell in our basement bash.  
The kids on the team ruined his scheme fighting in a basement bash._

Two-Face tried to attack Roy, but was knocked out by Aqualad's water bearers. The team gathered around him in a semi cirlce and sung out in usion.

_Yeah! It's a Basement Bash!_

Aqualad looked at his team who was cracking up. Peals of laughter erupted from them and any goons still in the room wisely made a quick getaway. When they finally calmed down, Aqualad spoke with his head cocked to the side.

"Was the singing really nessecary?"

"So if we're all down here, who's entertaining the vultures in the audience upstairs?" Megan, Wally, Roy and Robin suddenly got worried expressions.

"I think we need to go back upstairs now." And with that, the Team bolted for the stairs.

* * *

So in case your not familliar with with the song it's Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. It's amazing so look it up! And oh dear lord the preveiws for the rest on the season! O_O I had a minor breakdown. Anyways, I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write! I hope you liked to read it as much as I like writting it! :D I'm not sure if the next update will be sooner or later. Happy exam break! :D


	26. How Far We've Come

Kaldur and Roy remained behind while the others sprinted back to the stage. Working silently, the eldest two tied up any unsecured henchmen and made sure Two-Face was unable to escape his binds. As soon as ropes tied each goon, Kaldur put in a call to Batman and the other Leaguers. To his surprise, instead of simply answering the call, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Red Tornado and Black Canary entered the room carrying or dragging several villains. They were promptly tied to each other and Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado flew them out of the facility. Then Batman turned to the partners.

"Shouldn't you both be distracting the audience and the other criminals working at the theater?" He asked. Kaldur and Roy nodded before leaving the rest of the clean up to the Justice League. As soon as the boys had left, Green Arrow and Flash looked at the Dark Knight with puppy dog eyes.

"So since we're almost done here..." Oliver started.

"Can we go watch the kids perform?" Flash continued. Bats looked at the other mentors, who didn't look as pleading, but still interested. Finally he caved under his friend's somewhat adorable looks.

"Fine. But only as civilians." The Scarlet Speedster and Emerald Archer grinned and pulled out their cameras.

* * *

Roy and Kaldur arrived just in time to participate in the final song. The Titans had opted to remain for the wrap up of the concert and had descended into the mosh pit. Everyone looked at Artemis who tested the mic before Wally started pounding on his drums. The other boys started strumming their guitars and Megan shook her tambourine for all she was worth. Kaldur smiled and watched from off stage.

_Hello, hi, what's up._

_Waking up at the start of a brand new day,  
And nothing ever seems to go the exact same way  
Now I wonder what happen to the world if we fail_

Ah the life of a masked vigilante who runs around in spandex trying desperately to foil the forces of evil while juggling the normal pressures of everyday life. 'What wasn't to love?' Dick though happily to himself. Sure sometimes he was on the brink of death and anything resembling a routine was often smashed to pieces, but that was worth knowing that you saved someone that day. Even if that involved singing at a ridiculous concert while the League got to have all the fun. After all what good would having a world be if its occupants were slaves of an evil overlord? And working with people who quickly became your family was another benefit. Dick didn't bother suppressing his grin when he looked over at Artemis and the rest of his team.

_Our lives are getting weirder every second  
And I find myself staring at the red head running by  
Can you tell why I never noticed the other guy before today?_

Wally and Artemis shared a wink. It was hard to believe that only a few hours before she only had eyes for him. It was strange that now the only boy she could think of was Robin. Yeah she was still going to fight and banter with Wally, there was no doubt. But she realized now that Rob was the one who always had her back. And ever since the Red's attacked, she had his too. After all it was hard not to get traught when he was around.

_I believe the world, is under attack, oh well, I guess we'll just save it!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Well I believe, that we're gonna fight them, oh well, it's all going to hell  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come_

It was just then that the mentors had slipped back stage in their civilian outfits to witness the end of the concert. They stood next to Zatanna who had reappeared after a brief and unexplainable absence. Each looked enormously proud of their ward. Green Arrow, however, noticed that his protegé looked especially elated.

"She hooked up." He whispered smugly. Bruce and Barry were on either side of him and they both smirked.

"Ten bucks says that she got with Wally!" Barry said looking at his smiling nephew. Bruce tsked and shook his head.

"I'll take that bet. Twenty bucks says she and Robin made a date." Bruce was of course a detective and noticed that his ward gave special attention to the archer and he put two and two together and realised that he liked her. Following that thinking, he probably would have looked far less excited and happy if the blonde was with Kid Flash.

"You're on. What about you Ollie? What do you think?" Barry asked. Oliver looked between each kid. He sort of hoped it was West, who would be far easier to intimidate, but he trusted Robin more. Finally he gave up and shook his head.

"I'm staying out of this. I think Artemis would kill me if I bet on her! But whichever it is, they'd better watch themselves." Both Bruce and Barry nodded quietly but shook hands behind the archer. Zatanna for her part fought valiantly to stifle her laughter behind her hands. Sadly it was a losing battle.

_They broke up I think, but I don't really know  
And he can't remember what he did for an hour or so  
She started crying and she starting to throw things 'round  
He started dancing though he didn't know how to  
I got the news and I couldn't control myself  
Girl what you crying for when you know your friends are all right here?  
Say your goodbyes and we'll be right here beside you all the while_

Between the Robin/Artemis/Wally love saga and the Conner and M'gann drama, Kaldur was almost glad that he no longer had anyone to call his own. Almost. He was glad that Dorrian's attempt to ruin the Team's friendships had failed, if only because his teammates had let their feelings known to the world via song. It did make for an interesting ride. It was with a pang of worry however that he remembered that Artemis' mother was currently in the hospital in an unknown condition. The Atlantian made a mental note to send flowers and visit with her one day. But for the time being he pushed it to the back of his mind and enjoyed the rest of the song from the comfort of the off stage area he had been watching from all night.

_I believe the world, is under attack, oh well, I guess we'll just save it!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Well I believe, that we're gonna fight them, oh well, it's all going to hell  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!_

_It's fun fun, baby it's so fun  
Turning into singers when we're all done  
Trap trap, baby we fell in  
And then you and them had to get us back  
Lose lose, baby they just lost  
There's no way in hell they beat us now  
Cool cool, baby it's all cool  
It's over for us and it's over for them!_

Even after they got themselves kidnapped the Team was still able to put together a pretty kick ass concert. Conner found himself being fairly impressed. He was sure this mission was going to end very, very badly. At very least he was sure that he was going to be going home with a killer head ache. But contrary to that, he and Miss. M were closer then ever, the mind link would probably be less polluted with Wally and Artemis' banter in the future and Robin and Arty seemed to be in exceedingly good spirits. They might even let him watch the static channel! Out of the corner of his eye he saw Superman and the other Leaguers watching the end of the concert. They all seemed smug about the outcome of the show. Contacting the others on the mind link, Conner sought to end that.

_I believe the world, is under attack, oh well, I guess we'll just save it!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Well I believe, that we're gonna fight them, oh well, it's all going to hell  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!  
Just look how far we've come!_

The crowd went into an uproar with the Titans leading the cheers. While the audience yelled itself hoarse, the Team finished their psychic conversation. Zatanna was also in on it, and the second it was finished, she started to mumble and concentrate on the back of the League.

**Evig eht eugaeL eht kool fo a kcor dnab**

And with a swirl of magical dust, the distinguished members of the JLA found themselves decked out in outfits that were similar to those of their protege's. Aquaman had a orange muscle shirt with his symbol smack dab in the middle as well as navy blue skinny jeans. Batman wore a blood red tee-shirt underneath a leather jacket and black jeans with army boots along with the standard issue Bat sunglasses. Green Arrow had a black tank top with a green jacket overtop and ripped green cargo pant. Flash had a red tee-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt running down it diagonally and light blue jeans with yellow high tops. Superman wore a blue shirt with a similar 'S' to Superboy and he had plain black pants. Martian Manhunter had a black shirt with a red 'X' on it with a navy blue coat overtop. His pants were a deep blue. Finally, Black Canary had black crop top that showed off her stomach and arms nicely underneath a denim shrug. She had white capris and glittery heels strapped to her feet. It took them a moment to realize what had just happened.

"And for our closer, we have a very special treat!" Robin's charismatic voice called out from on the stage.

"Their not going to do what I think their going to do, right Batsy?" Flash pleaded.

"That's right guys. To end our show tonight, we have another set of special guests!" Wally continued.

"This is what you get for teasing the earlier." BC huffed, giving Flash and GA dirty looks.

"We'll be right back in just a few moments! But in the meantime, give it up for our openers, the Teen Titians!" Megan yelled before gesturing for said group to hop back on stage. Then the Team met with their mentors.

"What makes you think we are going to perform?" Batman asked in his normal gravelly voice. Robin stepped forward and looked triumphant.

"Because if you don't, we will post every embarrassing photo we have on the internet." Several members paled at the words and silently nodded. Aquaman, Batman, Superman and Martian Manhunter didn't look convinced though. Megan stepped forward next.

"Please Uncle J'onn? All you have to do it play the piano and smile!" She gave him her most innocent and pouty look and he almost instantly gave in.

"Alright." He smiled. Aqualad looked at his king.

"Seeing as I only participated in a few songs, it would be unfair of me to demand that you perform as well. However, I would appreciate you assistance, in the light and visual show." Aquaman smiled at his protegé.

"Very well. You did work hard for it." Everyone's eyes landed on Clark. He looked back at them and shook his head.

"No way. Nope, no, nadda, not going to happen." He said folding his arms across his broad chest. Roy glared at him.

"If you don't do this, I'll tell Godfrey that you have been ignoring Conner for almost three months now." Clark paled at the thought of that egotistical conspiracy theorist getting his hands on that information. He gave a dejected sigh and nodded his head. Robin looked at Bruce and smirked evilly.

"And if you don't go on, I'll tell the paparazzi your schedule untill Superman accepts Superboy." Bruce gave a look to his ward that was normally reserved for supervilians. But it did the trick and Batman found himself consenting to the performance. The entire Team high-fived the closest teammate and ran back on stage. Megan and Wally took the mic and the others grinned in the back round. When he thought no one was watching them too closley, Dick pecked Artemis' cheek and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"AW MAN!" Barry complained, handing Bruce the money. "But the speedster charm!"

"Is counteracted by the Arrow Clan sharpness." Ollie said, grinning at his pun. Dinah smacked his arm for calling them that.

"Please give a warm welcome to our teachers, um, The Vigilantes!" The JLA moved on stage, and waved at the crowd.

"Wait a minute, what are we going to sing?" Dinah asked out of the corner of her mouth. "And whose playing what?" Each partner went up to their counter part, (Though Conner went for Black Canary and Roy took Superman,) and handed them an instrument. They also slipped them a note with a song on it.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Barry said grinning and heartily strumming his guitar.

* * *

And there's our second to last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Alright it's contest time! Tell us what song you would like the Justice League to sing! Anything goes so let us know! Thank you so much to those who reveiwed, favorited and followed! Next chapter should be up in about a week!


	27. Cops and Robbers

Barry Allen was excited. He had always wanted to be in a band, but his science geek reputation had prevented that in high school. His fingers itched to start strumming out a tune on his bass, but the cold look he was getting from Bruce made him stay still. The billionaire did not look nearly as excited as Barry did, and he was fixing everyone with a frosty glare from his drum set. Oliver was ignoring it and was waving enthusiastically for the crowd, what used to be Robin's guitar strapped to his back. Clark and J'onn were looking at bit apprehensive, clutching their instruments tightly. Clark was holding onto the edge of the keyboard and J'onn had a trumpet that the kids had 'procured' from the pit orchestra. Dinah was smiling over at her boyfriend and looking totally at ease by the microphone. Arthur was standing off to the side with his protegé. The other kids were grouped together and smiling smugly on the other side. Normally this was a cause for alarm, but since they knew why their kids looked devious it was slightly more comforting. Well not by much, but still.

"Alright let's get this over with." Bruce muttered. Barry and Ollie grinned and Barry started to play his bass and Dinah started to sing.

_If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains_

Now Oliver started playing his own guitar as the audience let their approval be known. The Team grinned from ear to ear and started to move along to the music. Bruce was doing a good job on the drums, even if he clearly didn't want to be there.

_We're the revolution,  
And we're fighting all the crimes,  
There's a new name in law,  
and you'll be doing time_

Barry felt the same rush of adrenaline he got when he was running at the speed of light. It was obvious that Oliver was also on top of the world. Dinah's smile was the brightest white and both Clark and J'onn were looking much more relaxed. Glancing out to the wings, Barry saw his nephew. Wally was standing on Artemis' left while she held hands with Robin. While he didn't look overjoyed at the situation, he still looked far happier then Barry would have imagined. The red head caught his uncle's eye and gave him a big thumbs up.

_You're working to end the entire human race  
Nefarious plots and evil schemes  
Being the hero just isn't your taste_

_Blame Savage,  
Because he said, I've lived a million years, and I have one mil left!  
Blame Luthor,  
Because he said, you can think better under my control!  
You can think better under my control!_

Oliver and Dinah were at the front of the stage and were lapping up the adoration. Everyone already knew that Oliver was a great guitarist, considering he was the one who taught Roy, but it was a well guarded secret that Dinah had such a great voice. Most of the time her vocal cords were being used to shatter glass and blow villains out of the water. By this point, the other Leaguers who had been in on the assignment, had returned to the theater to see what was taking the others so long. They had all changed into their civilian clothes and snuck in through the back entrance and stood behind the proteges.

"What is going on here?" Diana asked, coming up behind the teens making half of them jumped and the other half whip their heads around to see who was talking to them. Once they realized who she was, they calmed down and flashed her enormous grins.

"Just putting on a show." Wally smirked. Hal Jorden appeared behind Diana and nodded.

"What I want to know is how on earth you managed to convince Batsy to go along with it!" He said. The Team smirked.

"We have our ways." Artemis grinned. The Green Lantern returned it, and joined Wally and Dick in laughing untill their stomaches hurt.

___If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains  
__If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains_

While the heroes performed, a slide show of the League and Team played behind them. Batman and Robin take out Two-Face, Flash and Kid Flash are locking away the Trickster, Aquaman and Aqualad are beating up Ocean Master, Black Canary and Red Arrow are fighting Count Vertigo, Green Arrow and Artemis knock-out the Icicles, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian defeat Dr. Light, Superman and Superboy rescue a bus filled with children, and the League battled Starro. It was well timed and put together seemlessly. Arthur smiled at his protegé and commended his work.

_We're a revolution  
And we're fighting war again,  
Running through the streets when you should have given up  
Cause you're always fighting 'gainst us  
Cross us and you'll die,  
You're a bully in the workplace and but you think you're so sly_

The League continued play while Megan grabbed Conner's hand and started swinging him around. Hal seemed to think this looked like fun, and seized Diana's hand and started to twirl her too. Dick and Artemis cut loose while Zatanna went for Wally. Jade appeared behind Roy and the two started an odd tango that was a mix of insults and dancing. Kaldur smiled at his dancing friends with a hint of longing in his eyes. Just then there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. When the Atlantean turned around, he saw a pretty girl with light brown hair.

"You're friends look like their having fun." She said timidly, scrutinizing her shoes. Her left foot was tapping gently to the beat of the music.

"That they do. What is your name?" Kaldur asked politely. She glanced at his face and smiled.

"Monica. I'm a stage hand here." She said. Kaldur smiled at her.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked holding out a hand. She showed him her prettiest smile and accepted his hand. Soon the pair were dancing right beside the others.

___Blame Savage,  
Because he said, I've lived a million years, and I have one mil left!  
Blame Luthor,  
Because he said, you can think better under my control!  
You can think better under my control!_

_______If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains  
__If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains_

Superman looked apprehensively over at his clone and felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't like the kid asked to be made. And maybe he was being a bit of an ass for ignoring him. And seeing the boy dance with M'gann he was reminded of himslef and Lana when they was young. After all, if Luthor was planning on controlling him, wouldn't he have attacked already? Clark made a mental note to speak to him after the show.

_Line them up against the wall and arrest them all_

_________If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains  
__If we catch a bad guy,  
When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing we do  
Is play heroes and villains!  
Heroes and villains_

_When we catch a bad guy,  
The only thing you and I can do  
Line them up against the wall  
I'll get a bat and catch them all_

Artemis and Robin grinned at the League. They were doing a marvelous job with the end of the concert and the entire audience was loving them to pieces. Even Batman seemed to be relaxing and just enjoying the show. Judging from the looks on their teammates faces, the others shared the opinion. The crowd was cheering loudly and the Titans were also enjoying themselves. The final note resonated across the theater and the everyone not on stage went wild. The Team along Hal, Diana, and Monica let out loud whistles and cheers. The League took their bows and accepted their praise. Oliver and Barry stuck on stage the longest while Bruce got off as soon as he could. Dick walked up to his mentor and smiled at him. They shared a look and an entire conversation passed between them. When Dinah finally dragged Barry and Ollie off the others were already laughing with their mentors. Roy, Artemis and Wally joined with their teachers and the group formed a small circle. Jade had steered Monica away and disappeared right before the League came off.

"So are you guys feeling the aster or what?" Robin grinned. Barry laughed.

"You kidding? That was amazing!" He gushed. "We are so making Fridays karaoke night on the Watchtower!" Oliver slung one arm around Artemis and the other around Roy.

"No kidding! Who knew the Arrow girls had such good voices?" He said. Artemis blushed a little at the praise and felt her bird squeeze her free hand.

"I did. Now are you finished? Gotham has been left unprotected for far too long." Bruce said, already turning on his heel. The others smiled and followed him out.

"Kaldur! Wait!" Monica cried running up to him. Roy smirked and clapped his friend on the shoulder before dragging the others away to give him some privacy. "I had fun tonight. You're really talented. So if you ever want to hang out or something, just give me a call, ok?" Monica smiled giving him a slip of paper.

"I believe I would like that." The fish boy said before kissing her hand and following the others.

* * *

When the heroes returned the Cave all the kids wanted to do was go to sleep. They had just had an enormously exhausting day, but Batman had another plan.

"Meet me in five minutes for a debrief." He said before turning to go get changed into something a little less rock star and a little more Dark Knight. The Team sighed and groaned but didn't make any movement to get changed. Instead, they all sat down on the ground in a circle.

When Bats returned, they stayed sitting and looked up at him. He glared at them but allowed them to stay on the ground.

"Because of your initiative, and proper timing, the League was able to apprehend eleven different criminals as well as shut down Ivan Dorian's entire operation. You are to be commended." He said without emotion. The Team exchanged happy glances before looking back at Batman. "I believe your respective mentors wish to speak to you. Afterwards you are dismissed. Don't be late for training tomorrow." He finished before walking towards the kitchen.

"So what's up Flash?" Wally asked. The Scarlet Speedster looked a little sheepish.

"Actually we had a lot of fun at the concert. So we were wondering, if you guys aren't too tired, if you wanted to one last number with us?" The teens looked around at each other.

"I think," Megan started.

"That it all depends," Kaldur continued.

"On what you were planning on singing." Artemis finished as Dick cackled and pulled up his wrist computer.

* * *

I know I know, we said this would be the last chapter and it's ridiculously late. I LIED! (insert meme face here) Hopefully that isn't a bad thing! Anyways as usual, thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! I promise we will wrap this up next week! Untill then, hope and pray for Young Justice my friends.


	28. Don't Stop Me Now

WE ARE FINALLY DONE! I apologize for the gruesome wait for the final chapter, but it simple would not write. If it comes off as forced, that's because it is! Any who, thank you so much to everyone who even read this! We were worried that no one would like this story and were overwhelmed by the reception it got! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS YOU ROCK! I hope you enjoy our final chapter. :D

* * *

In the end, it was decided that performing for just themselves wasn't good enough, so Clark ended up convincing all available League members to teleport into the Cave to 'relax and enjoy the peaceful evening.' However they did not expect to be serenaded by several Leaguers and they kids while they dined on a pizza and hot wing dinner. It was Artemis and Black Canary on vocals, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Robin on lead guitar, Superboy and Flash on bass, Kid Flash was on drums, Martain Manhunter and Miss Martian on the piano and Aquaman and Aqualad were controlling the audio. Both Batman and Superman were standing off to the side, having refused to perform again.

"As if doing this for strangers wasn't enough! Now we have to preform in front of the entire League?!" Artemis wailed. Robin sidled up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Relax 'Mis! Just get traught and Sing It!" Artemis smiled and him and nodded. He went back to his spot and Two spotlights lit up the piano and the microphone and the Martians started to play and Artemis began to sing.

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself, a real good time,_  
_And the fun will never die!_  
_But the world, is out of our control,_  
_I'm floating around, in outer space_

Black Canary took over seamlessly, while the younger Martian played solo for a bit. Already Hal and Diana were grinning ear to ear, while the others were starting to smile and get into the feel of the music.

**So don't stop us here, don't stop us**  
**Cause we're saving savin' the whole world, savin' the whole world!**

Now the others had started playing and their audience was fully involved with the song. John Stewart had already pulled Shayera over to a wide space and started twirling her around. Other couples decided that they looked like they were having fun and joined them. Blue Beetle and Booster Gold arrived just then, having been on a mission.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Beetle asked sitting down at a table with Vigilante and Shining Knight.

"Yeah, how come we weren't invited to the party?" Booster complained.

"You're here now aren't thou?" Knight asked with a grin.

"Welcome To The Show partners!"

**I'm a Superman, flying through the skies,**  
**Like a sonic jet, defying the laws of gravity!**  
**I'm at the speed of light, running by, like Flash and his family**  
**I've got go, go, go, go save the world!**

Even more Leaguers had moved onto the improv dance floor, some dancing alone and some with a partner. If you were watching Batman close enough, you could almost see him smile at the sight. Superman was looking wistfully over at his clone. Conner was grinning ear to ear and was even tapping his foot. His girlfriend was smiling like a proud mother after her child had done something impressive. Clark was overcome by the sudden feeling that he was missing out on something important here.

"Go talk to him." Bruce said, causing the alien to whip is head around. "He needs a father."

"But what if he becomes the weapon Cadmus created him to be? How could I possibly destroy someone I care about, even to save the world. It's better if I just stayed away." Clark said miserably.

"He may have your genetics, but he has his own mind. If he doesn't want to become a weapon, I don't think there's anything anyone can do to stop him. But if you keep pushing him away, he's going to become even more resentful of you and could possibly want to get rid of you." Bruce pointed out. The reporter sighed in resignation.

"Alright. I'll speak to him after the show."

Artemis took over again for the chorus and Robin had strayed towards here so that they could look at each other while she sung.

_They're running 'cross the world, yeah_  
_Just movin so fast,_  
_That's why he says 'I'll be back in a flash!'_  
_They're travelling at the speed of light_  
_Canary has a big supersonic scream for you!_

The League laughed and the band continued to play. Zatanna stood off to the side, grinning happily at her friends. Her father looked over at her.

"Zatanna, how did the performance go?" He asked her.

"Fine. Wally and I got into a bit of a fight, but we sorted it all out." She murmured, her eyes glued to the red head. Zatara followed her gaze and glared.

"Is there something you wish to tell me? He asked. The younger magician blushed and shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong at all." She smiled.

"Zatanna, I don't want you to make a bad decision. Wallace West is not someone you want to be falling for. Did you not hear what he did to your best friend?" Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, Dad! How did you even hear about that? Besides he said he was sorry, Artemis is alright with it so don't you dare-!"

**Don't stop us here!**

"Exactly!"

**We're doing such a good job!  
**_We're beating the mob!  
_**Don't stop us here  
**_If you want to stop the bad guys,  
_**We'll fight for the prize!  
**_Don't stop us here_

"We're having such a good time!" Wally cried, winking over at Zatanna, and the paling at Zatara's glare.

**Don't stop us here!**

"Yeah, We're having a good time!" Robin echoed, twirling his beautiful blonde girlfriend around. In the audience, the other Leaguer were all having a ball, dancing and laughing as the music played.

**_We don't want to stop at all!_**

_She jacked a spaceship on its way from Mars!  
It was her boldest move  
And a huge mistake; Said nobody ever!  
He is a ninja boy about to get back  
Like a seven nation army  
He's gonna ah, ah, ah, attack!_

Robin grinned cockily and both Batman and Green Arrow shook their heads at the youngsters behavior. Roy was also making gaging motions, but everyone was too busy enjoying themselves to really pay attention. Captain Marvel had brought Wolf and he was dancing around with the animal like it was a real person. Conner smiled at this and sent a gentle smile over to Megan, who was grinning like crazy at the mention of her in the song.

**They're running 'cross the world, yeah  
Just movin so fast,  
That's why he says 'I'll be back in a flash!'  
They're travelling at the speed of light  
Canary has a supersonic scream for you**_!_

Artemis looked over the entire League and felt a special kind of warmth in her stomach. It was a random, emotional and crazy day sure, but it was also one of the best days she'd had since joining the Team. Not only did she have an amazing boyfriend, (Who she never would have realized was boyfriend material) and her best friends all seemed to be getting their own perfect match. Zatanna and Wally were showing an interest in each other, Roy and her sister could not be more perfect for each other, Megan and Conner were still going strong and even sweet Kaldur might have found a date.

_Don't stop us, don't stop us, don't stop us  
_**Ow, Ow Ow!  
**_Don't stop us, don't stop us  
_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
**_Don't stop us, don't stop us!  
_**Have a great time, great time!  
**_Don't stop us, don't stop us!_

All the boys who were playing guitar ripped out an impressive solo that the dancers stopped to applaud. The others simply moved to the music and let themselves go.

**She jacked a spaceship on its way from Mars!  
It was her boldest move  
And a huge mistake; Said nobody ever!**_  
He is a ninja boy about to get back  
Like a seven nation army  
He's gonna ah, ah, ah, attack!_

The superheroes continued to enjoy themselves, and sing along with the blondes. All the elder heroes who weren't used to dealing with the teenagers were impressed while those who were, weren't surprised.

_Don't stop us here!  
We're doing such a good job!  
_**We're beating the mob!  
**_Don't stop us here  
_**If you want to stop the bad guys,  
We'll fight for the prize!  
**_Don't stop us here_**  
Don't stop us here!  
**_We don't want to stop at all!_

As the song finished, those performing felt themselves come down off the high that came with putting on a show. After accepting a lengthy amount of cheering and clapping from their audience, the Team split off into smaller groups. Kaldur went to text Monica, Wally and Zatanna started talking, and apparently arguing over something, Roy started a conversation with Green Arrow, Hal Jorden and Wonder Woman, Megan and Conner started playing with Wolf and Captain Marvel while Robin and Artemis found themselves a secluded part of the Cave away from the noise and frenzy.

"You were amazing today 'Mis!" The boy wonder complimented. Artemis blushed ever so slightly and slipped her calloused hand into his.

"Thanks. You know I told Wally about a dream I had once, about this movie I saw, and he took that to mean he was my 'ninja boyfriend.' But now you actually are my ninja boyfriend." Robin chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"I think I like the sound of that." He grinned. She matched his smirk and kissed him lightly.

"And I like you."

"I like you too. Wanna go get the others and prank the entire Justice League?" Artemis' smirk suddenly became evil.

"Hell yes! I'll grab Roy, Wally and Zatanna, you get Kaldur Conner and Megan!"

The League never did return to the Cave to relax after that night. Probably because most of them were still cleaning confetti, fragments of balloons and sand out of their costumes and hair. And while the Team was severely punished, not a single one of them disagreed, that the day they were forced to do a concert, was the best day of their lives.

The End  
(Finally)


End file.
